The Terrible Life of Alex Hart
by SeriesObsession
Summary: Alex is just another teenager. Yeah right, who is he kidding. His life sucks. He's a reject that's bullied and misunderstood. To make things worse he has a thing for a certain jock. Little does he know his life is about to get real complicated and dangerous. Magic is definitely a thing. Jackson/OC and other heavy bromances.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): So I've been reading fanfiction for a while now and ive just been obsessing over Teen Wolf recently. So I thought to myself **_**Hmmm I think I could write a story. **_**So here's my shot at a story. I hope you guys like it I may not be the best author but I hope I can get this one right. **

**Anyways main pairings for this story will be OC/Jackson (kind of slow build), Derek/Stiles (because Sterek, duh.) Erika/Boyd, Scott/Allison, Lydia and Isaac can be loners, but who knows I might decide to add a little fun for them too.**

**Enough of my blabbering. ON WITH THE *cough* *cough* STORY!**

The morning sun caused him to squint as a small numbness invaded his eyes. Alex groaned as the alarm blared out, calling out to him to get his lazy fatass out of bed. _Great just another typical morning_, he thought to himself as he groggily sat up and shut his blinds closed with a little more force than necessary. The force of the blinds shutting caused the loose nail to finally be yanked out, covering him with the blinds. Alex groaned as he struggled to free himself, pulling and yanking to free himself from his silly captor. The struggle only made it worse as he could not see and caused him to trip on who knows what and fall to the floor. As soon as he freed himself from the cursed blinds he stared at the object that dared to trip him as if it had personally offended him.

Alex knew that if he was looking at himself do what had just happened, he would be laughing so hard he would struggle to breathe. He internally giggled at the thought and gave a tentative smile to no one. Not even the great morning debacle of-he glanced sideways to look at the calendar-Thursday morning was enough to get him into a bad mood.

Alex slumped over to the bathroom still halfway asleep and almost knocking over a picture frame. He went through the mundane routine of morning preparation. He showered as quickly as possible and toweled off sliding his clothes on. His toothbrush was getting kind of ragged, he would have to get a new one soon. He squeezed the toothpaste as hard as he could, becoming frustrated that it simply refused to come out of the tube. Eventually he managed to be as clean as he possibly could.

Alex stared at himself in the mirror. He intently looked at himself studying his features. Semi sharp cheekbones, dark raven hair that was short on the sides but longer on the top and occasionally flopped in front of his face, light brown chocolate eyes that were not particularly hazel, and full pink lips that formed almost a perfect bow, if not for the scar that trailed from his upper left lip through the bottom lip and to the edge of the cleft of his chin.

He gave a quick smile to himself in the mirror and headed back to his room to grab his backpack and make a quick peanut butter sandwich. He was out of bread now… great. Alex headed out the door giving a quick glance to the portrait hanging by the door, giving it a sad smile.

_No. No bad memories today. Just go with the silly morning you just had and you'll be fine_, he told himself. He glanced at his watch and saw he still had an hour before school started. He only lived about 10 minutes walking distance from the school so he figured he might as well head to his little sanctuary. Alex began walking towards the woods careful to avoid the Hale property, although he knew that technically they owned the whole woods but he hoped that they would just assume he's a jogger passing by. Alex felt invincible in the woods. He loved it: The dead leaves crunching beneath his feet, the whistling melody of the wind, the rustling of the trees and bushes, small animals jumping in and out of view, the river trickling and making soothing sounds. It was like a fucking cliché scene from a storybook.

Alex reached his little spot in the woods, crawling through a hole in between trees covered by leafy ferns. He walked over to the rope swing placing his backpack down and sitting on the old wooden plank. This was one of the only places he could ever think straight. Clear his mind and forget about all the other shit that plagued his life. Alex closed his eyes and let out a soft breath.

_"Come on honey, I want to show you something", Elizabeth said as she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Ugh, can you at least let me finish my sandwich, I had to skip lunch today and I'm starving." "Your stomach can wait, this is important", Elizabeth stated as she yanked on Alex's hand again. "Fine" The ten year old succumbed. "Aw, you're so cute when you're pouty," Elizabeth cooed as she pinched his cheeks."MOM! I told you not to pinch my cheeks anymore!" "But the face you get when I do is so adorable I just can't resist". Alex gave a small playful grimace and followed his mother out the backyard._

_ He was a little confused when they began walking towards the woods. "Mom, where are we going?" "Someplace really special to me," responded Elizabeth. Alex trusted his mother with his life so he obediently followed her. It was a couple minutes after that they reached a small secluded area of the woods. "Mom, this is a dead end, I think you took a wrong turn somewhere." Elizabeth feigned hurt and brought a dramatic hand to her heart. "How dare you doubt me." Alex giggled at his mother's playful banter and responded with "Fine, then what do we do now." Elizabeth didn't bother responding and just yanked Alex in the direction of the trees. She kneeled down and began crawling through two trees covered by leafy ferns. At Alex's confused expression she said, "Well? Do you plan on just standing there or are you going to follow me to the magical Land of Oz." _

_ This is why Alex loved his mother with all his heart. She could be serious, sentimental, and absolutely ridiculous when she wanted to. She was just plain lovable. Alex considered himself lucky to have such an amazing person that loved him unconditionally no matter what he did or who he was._

_ Once they crawled through the crevice in the trees they ended up in a small enclosed space that seems almost secluded from the rest of the forest. Alex's mouth dropped open at the sudden beautiful change of scenery. The little cove was oval shaped. Trees and thick bushes gave the illusion of being almost dome like. Beautiful flowers grew from the bushes and trees. Sunlight filtered through the canopy. Beautiful flowers covered the trees and bushes, the most vibrant being the yellow ones. In the center of the cove there was an old rope swing with a board that looked too yellow and withered to be strong enough to support someone. _

_ His doubts on the swing were fulfilled once his mother sat on the swing and began swinging slowly. Alex was still at a loss for words. He settled with "Th-This place is amazing!" Elizabeth gave a bright warm smile to her son._

_ Elizabeth loved her son and would do anything to protect him. He was her little baby boy and no matter how old he was he would still always be. She would do absolutely anything to show him how much she loved him. Sometimes she believed she was being a little too overprotective and would coddle him a little too much. The little boy sometimes got a little fed up with it, but nevertheless he couldn't deny his mother. _

_ "So… how's that boy you've been crushing on?" Elizabeth said as she gave Alex a small smirk. "He barely even knows who I am anymore" Alex said with a sad smile. "Oh sweetie. You'll see, one day he's just going to look up at you and realize that you are an amazing boy and that he loves you with all his heart, and that he wants to spend the rest of—" Elizabeth was cut off as Alex clamped her mouth shut with his hand. "Mom stop your embarrassing me." "Oh baby, I was just joking. But seriously you'll see. One day." "You can't possibly know that." Elizabeth gave a little happy grunt at that as she extended her hands towards Alex. _

_ Alex smiled softly when his mother made little grabby hands at him. Elizabeth pulled Alex into a tight loving embrace. "I love you baby." "I love you too mom." _

Alex's eyes snapped opened his eyes, the flashback quickly fading back into his mind. He sat there for about thirty more minutes, enjoying the brisk morning air and humming softly to himself. He glanced at his watch and realized that school started in about 15 minutes. He picked up his backpack and headed out of the little cove and back on the trail to school.

Ten minutes later Alex was walking down in front of Beacon Hills High School carefully observing the people around him. Students milled by the front door as others honked their horns looking for parking space, whereas others were calmly walking down the street, while some tied up their bikes to the bike racks. _Ah high school, that time that every preteen looks forward to only to have that image be broken by the harsh truth of reality, _Alex thought to himself as he walked through the front doors.

The morning activities had Alex in a good mood and he was calmly walking down the hallway on the way to his locker. But because Alex's life sucks _they _just happened to be walking down the hallway at the exact moment Alex was.

Alex internally groaned as Erika Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Boyd, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and _Jackson Whittemore (aka, the popular badasses of school) _began walking down the hallway in his direction. Not all of them were huge assholes. Assholes considering mostly of Erika, Lydia, and Jackson. The rest of them were actually pretty cool people, but Alex kept his distance nonetheless.

Alex mentally prepared himself for the banter and ridicule that was probably about to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): So here's the next chapter. I'm actually really enjoying writing this so let me know if its good or not or if I need to improve certain things. Please review!**

* * *

"All I'm saying is that Derek would look sexy in tights," Scott made a disgusted face as Stiles rambled on about how tights would "accentuate" Derek's ass. "OK! Can we please stop talking about Derek's ass" Retorted Scott with an annoyed look on his face. Erica just giggled at Stiles' comment.

The morning for the Hale pack started out pretty normal today. There had been no attacks from the Alpha pack recently, but they knew better than to let their guard down. Training with Derek had been pretty rough on all of them, including the humans. They trained and fought each other until they collapsed, only to have Derek push them back into fighting once their werewolf healing kicked in. They had enough of Derek's training for now and made Stiles force Derek into giving them a break, knowing that Derek was a sucker for Stiles' sad eyes.

Stiles noticed Jackson smirking at something down the hallway. "You guys go on ahead I'll see you guys at lunch," Jackson said walking down the hallway. Stiles looked down the hall towards where Jackson was walking and observed to see what he was doing while the rest of the pack just went over to their first periods, while Scott just walked around like a lost puppy looking for Allison. "Dude she said she would be here late," Stiles said "I know I just thought she might be here earlier" "Dude you are so pathetic" "Shut up, I notice the look on your face when Derek stops kissing you" Stiles just gave him a shove on the shoulder and sent him off to class. He began walking towards his own class when he saw what Jackson was doing.

_Ok, what is up with Jackson and always tormenting this kid? _Stiles thought to himself as he observed the interaction. For some time now Jackson would randomly walk up to this one kid, who Stiles couldn't place a name on, and make small insults at him. Jackson usually just smirked at him when the boy would do nothing but turn away and hide his face. At that moment the late bell rang and Stiles muttered to himself "Shit, if I'm late again Harris is gonna kill me."

* * *

"What do you want Jackson?" Alex asked sinking into himself while pretending to look for something in his locker. "I Don't know, I want a lot of things" replied Jackson. "Well I'm pretty sure I can't provide", said Alex. A second later Scott walked up, "Hey Jackson so Derek wants us at the Hale house tonight for a pa—" Scott came to an abrupt stop when Jackson elbowed his ribs. Scott looked around barely realizing that there was someone else here, "Oh, hey umm…" Scott's mind drew a blank. The kid looked familiar but he couldn't place a name.

"Alright McCall lets go, we'll be late for class. See ya later Alexis" Jackson said that last part with a tone of bitterness in his voice. "Umm, bye" mumbled Scott as Jackson dragged him off to class.

Alex released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Figures. not even one of the nicest people of the group would remember his name, no one ever did. _It's not that hard of a name to remember, just four stinkin' letters_, Alex thought to himself. He got off easy today. Normally Jackson would insult and make fun of him for a little while longer. Alex grabbed his required textbooks and began to slowly walk to first period. He was already late anyways and most likely the teacher wouldn't even notice he was there, let alone who he was.

Its not like it happened often. Teachers would constantly forget who he was or what he was even doing in their class. Granted this was because Alex was so quiet he hardly spoke a word to anyone. Except Jackson, why he had a major crush on the guy was beyond Alex's understanding. Besides it's not like anything could progress with them, Jackson had been an asshole to him most of his life, just like he was towards Stiles, but Stiles actually leaves a lasting impression whereas Alex just disappears without anyone even realizing he was there to begin with. Besides he's pretty sure that Jackson is straight anyways, so why bother getting his hopes up.

The late bell had already rung but there were always students that decided they didn't give a crap about school and lingered around the hallways for no apparent reason. Alex desperately tried to hide his face and sink into himself as he walked past some of the more "gangster" students. Figures he has no luck as one of them slaps his books to the floor. They laugh and snicker at him as he bends down to pick up his books and papers which were now scattered across the hallway.

While he's picking up his papers one of the other students kicks him on side causing him to topple over and fall on his elbow and forearms. _That is going to leave a nasty bruise, _Alex groaned as he got up slowly to his feet. Thankfully the bullies were already heading down the hallway leaving him to his misery.

Alex bent back down to pick up the rest of his fallen papers and got back up. He decided _Fuck it I'm already ahead in English anyways _as he slinked off to the bathroom to assess the damage done.

* * *

"Pleeeease," Stiles whined extending the vowels "I really, really, really have to pee." Harris looked up with an exasperated look "Take the pass" he grumbled out. Stiles nearly rushed out of the classroom. He didn't really have to go to the bathroom he was just bored out of his mind at Harris' monotone lecture, ADHD and monotone teachers do not go well together.

As Stiles walked down the hall to the restroom he heard laughing and snickering coming from around the corner of the hallway. He stopped near the corner close to an open door to conceal himself observing the situation. There were about four of those "I'm such a badass gangster" type of guys laughing at someone on the floor.

As Stiles observed more closely it was the same boy that Jackson would tease from time to time. Now Stiles knew that Jackson was a huge douchebag, but to bully someone who he probably knows has to go through even more bullying? That's a new low even for Jackson. And why this kid? Do bullies have a secret grudge against him or something. Stiles noticed that this boy on occasion would be bullied, and he felt bad for not doing anything about it, but in his defense he had Rouge Alphas and Kanimas to worry about. He figured the bullies just saw him as another innocent kid who could be picked on.

In Stiles' train of thought he didn't notice that the boy had walked away and the bullies were now headed his direction. Stiles came to his senses and gave a smile to the bullies "Hola muchachos" he said. The bullies quirked their eyebrows and gave Stiles a death glare. _Ha! They think that's a death glare? They should see Derek's. _One of the bullies growled and Stiles giggled at his comparison to Derek's growl. "Somethin' funny?" one of the bullies spat. "No, no funny," Stiles said "Adios amigos" stiles squeaked as he dashed past them down the hall to the bathroom.

Stiles walked into the bathroom ready to just play a game on his phone for a while to pass the time before going back to class. What he didn't expect to see was the boy from the hallway rubbing his elbow and forearm that had a really nasty bruise on it.

"Ouch dude, you okay?" Stiles asked and the boy gave a small nod in acknowledgement. "How'd it happen?" Stiles questioned. The boy was quiet for a second before he responded in a barely audible voice "bumped into a corner." The excuse was weak and Stiles knew that he knew that, but he didn't pry him. "Do you need some ice or something?" Stiles asked, "I could get you some from the nurse's office if you want." The boy shook his head and responded in a quiet voice again "No it's okay. I'm fine."

Stiles simply said "Okay if you're sure" as the boy quickly rushed out of the bathroom as if he was expecting Stiles to start hitting him. Stiles was a little taken back by the reaction but didn't think much of it. He decided not to follow the kid to see if he was actually okay and insist that he accept his help but thought better of it. He played on his phone for a couple minutes before heading off back to the boring torture that was chemistry. He also realized that he recognized the boy but he didn't even know his name.

* * *

Alex quickly fixed his pained expression into a blank one when he heard someone walk into the restroom. He turned and noticed that Stiles Stilinski had just walked into the bathroom.

Stiles asked him if he was okay and how he received the bruise. Alex wasn't used to anyone willingly talking to him, the only ones who did were bullies or teachers. He was a little taken back by the look on Stiles' face that showed genuine concern. _No, why would he be concerned about me? he doesn't even know my name._

Truth be told Alex was a little jealous of Stiles. Maybe Stiles believed that he wasn't the most attractive person ever but Alex would beg to differ. He was actually really attractive and adorable. On the plus side he had an amazingly hot boyfriend that anyone would die to have, and Stiles was the lucky one that wormed his way into his life. And who wouldn't be jealous when he had an amazingly sexy boyfriend to call his own. Alex didn't despise him or anything for it, he just wished that he could at least have a little luck to maybe even have a friend. But nope, luck did not work in Alex's favor. Ever.

Alex quickly rushed out of the bathroom not wanting to continue talking to the quirky teen. He made his way to his English class with still fifteen minutes left of class. Just as expected the teacher didn't even bother looking up from his laptop when Alex walked in. He sat in his desk near the back of the classroom and took out his sketchbook.

If there's one thing Alex loves to do, its draw. His mother always used to tell him he would be a great artist whenever he showed her a drawing he made at school that day. Ever since the first time his mother told him that he made it his personal goal to make her proud and draw till he became amazing at it. And that saying that practice make perfect isn't exactly a lie. Sure he isn't an amazing artist but he's not half bad either.

"Hey nice drawing, it's really neat." someone whispered next to him. Alex startled a little at the voice and turned his head to the left to see Scott McCall looking at his drawing. Alex couldn't say anything, this was the second time today someone genuinely talked to him without insulting or mocking him, it was actually a compliment. He was at a loss for words, he simply gave a shy smile and acknowledged Scott by looking at him.

Alex looked down at his drawing again and studied it a little. Today's drawing was of an angel, flying through a burning forest up into the heavens, with wings that were slightly singed and embers trailing off his body. The detail in the artwork was a little overwhelming, but that's how Alex liked to draw. He liked to do things that take time and distract him from the outside world for a while.

It looked like Scott wanted to say something else but at that moment the teacher got up and began explaining the homework assignment for that night. As soon as the bell rang Alex slammed his sketchbook shut and rushed out of the classroom. He knew that probably looked bad to Scott who looked like he wanted to tell him something, but Alex had his doubts. The small bit of niceness he received today would probably not come without a price.

* * *

Scott was sitting bored in class when he noticed someone walk into the classroom. He noticed that it was the same guy that Jackson had been talking to earlier that morning in the hallway. After the morning interaction Scott figured that it was probably one of Jackson's friends, but then Jackson said his name with a bitterness that confused Scott a little. Everyone knew Jackson was a grade A asshole, but Scott had been thinking that Jackson had been toning down the bullying since the Kanima incident. Apparently not.

Scott realized that the teacher didn't even acknowledge the boy walking in. He looked over to the boys desk and noticed that he pulled out a sketchbook and continued an already started drawing. Scott had to admit, the drawing was absolutely beautiful. The angels wings looked extraordinarily detailed along with the forest and the fire.

Scott complimented the boy and received a shy smile in return. He was wondering why Jackson had been talking to him in the hallway if the tone of his voice showed that he probably didn't like the guy. He also smelled of anger and resentment when he was talking to him. He was about to ask him why he was talking to Jackson but the teacher began assigning homework.

A couple minutes till the end of the class and Scott was about to ask the boy his question. His interest was peaked a little at Jacksons intentions, but that interest quickly subsided when Allison smiled at him. Scott still couldn't believe that he had such an amazing and beautiful girlfriend, not to mention extremely badass but innocent looking too. Scott couldn't help the dopey smile that covered his face.

* * *

By lunch time Alex was ready to go home. He was tired from lack of sleep and the bruise on his arm hurt like hell whenever he just moved his hands. He must have hit the floor harder than he thought when those bullies pushed him down. Nonetheless he powered himself down to the cafeteria and waited in line to get his lunch.

After he paid for his food and began looking for somewhere to sit a giant skyscraper of a teenager, that probably weight lifted as if it was the only thing that mattered in his life, grabbed the cupcake he had on his tray and took a bite out of it, his friends laughing as the guy walked off with his treat.

Alex really wanted to confront the guy on what he did, but what would that get him? Probably a black eye or bloody nose. Nope, Alex decided to just try and completely forget about the guy who just stole his food. He paid for it too and that was going to cost him. Okay so Alex is kind of going through an economic crisis right now, balancing a job at the music store while attending school wasn't easy. But hey who said being an emancipated teen would be anything but difficult. He should be grateful he even received a permit to live on his own.

Alex walked around the lunchroom a bit looking for a place to sit down, but every time there was an empty seat somewhere the person next to it would scoot over covering it or place their backpacks there saying the spot was taken. Alex just sighed by his third attempt and walked outside to eat his lunch.

He sat a distance away from the lunchroom in a secluded spot behind a tree. He ate his lunch in peace quietly humming to himself. He was daydreaming and so out of it that he didn't notice that someone was speaking to him. "Here," Stiles said holding out a cupcake to Alex, "I saw that asshole take something off your tray so I figured you might want another. Besides if I eat this I'll probably be hyper for the rest of the day and annoy everyone, and everyone knows how I get when I'm hyper. I can barely shut up and everyone is always like 'shutup stiles' or 'I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth' or some other equally lame threat that has no effect on me. God I love messing with Derek when I'm hyper though, the faces he does when I annoy him too much are just ado—" Alex realized that he was staring at Stiles with an expression that said 'god how have you spoken so much and not taken a breath?'

Stiles must have noticed his confused expression and said "God I need to learn to stop rambling, anyways here." Alex looked at the cupcake with suspicion before saying "Um thanks, but… why?" Stiles raised an eyebrow and asked "Why what?" Alex looked at stiles suspiciously and said "Why are you giving me this? You don't even know who I am." Stiles looked a little taken back by the response but merely responded with "I dunno I guess I would be pretty pissed off if some asshole took food that I paid for. And I hate getting my food taken from me, so here just take the cupcake. I swear it's not poisoned."

Alex blinked at the poisoned comment. He knew he shouldn't be suspicious, that this was probably truly an act of kindness, but he couldn't help it. He hesitantly took the cupcake from Stiles' hands. "Thanks" Alex muttered. "No problemo. Well anyways I gotta get back to my friends. I'll see ya around." "Umm, okay" Alex said.

Stiles began walking away but then quickly turned back and asked "I know this is embarrassing but I don't even know your name." Alex studied the embarrassed expression on Stiles' face before responding after a second, "Its Alex." "Well then I'll see ya around Alex. Later" Stiles said as he walked off with a small smile on his face.

Alex processed the interaction that just occurred and his face broke out into a grin. Three acts of kindness today. This was a mental achievement for Alex. No one had ever been so nice to him before. He went through the rest of the school day happy. When he got back home he smiled at the thought that maybe Stiles really did want to be his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex awoke…normally? Huh. This usually didn't happen to him. Normally he'd wake up almost on the verge of tears. Alex was a little confused, but grateful nonetheless. He thought back to the previous day's events and remembered what had happened. Someone had talked to him. Someone who wasn't a douchebag or who didn't pick on him. Alex got up from his bed and walked over to open the blinds. The morning was one of his favorites, a mild morning from the rain the previous night.

The morning was misty and not necessarily gloomy, but serene. The grass was glistening with morning dew and the sun was obscured by pale clouds, making the sky appear a very tainted blue, almost gray. These morning were his favorites because his mother used to love them just as much as he did, maybe that's why he likes them so much also. She would always wake up and just look out the window with a small smile on her face, this usually proceeded with the making of a delicious breakfast.

Alex snapped from his little memory and proceeded to start morning routine. Thank god today was a Saturday, no school which meant; no assholes, no douchebags, no monotone teachers, no stupid jocks, which meant no Jackson, with his perfect face and beautiful eyes and lips that— _Nope I am cutting this train of thought right now before it gets out of hand, _Alex thought to himself as he began to shower under freezing cold water. He stepped out of the shower and began to get dressed, wearing something casual he picked out a simple white short sleeved Henley and dark blue denim jeans and a black short overcoat, he might be struggling for money now but it wasn't always like that, he had bought nice clothes before. He pushed his messily strewn hair back off his forehead and smiled at the mirror. _Ready for work. _

Alex picked up his cell phone and headed out the door and began on his way to the music store. He still had about an hour until his 9 o'clock shift started so he decided to take the long way to work. He began walking out by the edge of the woods. Alex walked at a leisurely pace down the pathway stepping on the brown fallen leaves loving the crunching noise they made as he stepped on them.

As Alex walked near the end of the edge of the forest, he saw a couple figures making their way out of the woods. A second glance showed him that it was some of the members of the Hale pack more specifically; Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd. Alex picked up his walking speed a little and tucked his head down trying to avoid eye contact, or any type of acknowledgement to be precise. No such luck as Stiles came up and greeted him.

"Hey, Alex right?" Stiles asked with a questioning smile on his face "Told you it wasn't poisonous." Alex noticed the others looking at him questioningly as if to say 'who is this and why are you talking to him?' Alex just smiled shyly and nodded his head. "So what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Stiles asked incredulously. _I could ask you the same question, _Alex thought to himself. He figured they were probably just patrolling the forest for the night, what with the Alpha pack and all that jazz. Alex simply responded with "Work." Stiles gave a little look of surprise and said "Oh, well I don't want to make you late with my inconsistent blabbering, so I'll let you be on your way now" Alex simply nodded quickly in response.

Before Alex could walk away Scott spoke up and said "Umm, Bye Alexis." Stiles looked at his friend with a 'what the hell is wrong with you' face and slapped the back of his head. "Dude what the hell his name is Alex" Scott looked confused for a second and Alex just smiled shyly "Oh I thought his name was Alexis because that's what Jackson called him in the hallway yesterday." Stiles looked pensive for a moment before asking Alex, "You know Jackson?" Alex just registered Scotts and Stiles' expressions before responding with "You could say that." "What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Isaac, Alex just realizing that he was still there. Before Alex had a chance to respond his watch's alarm went off signifying that he had ten minutes until his shift started.

Derek decided to speak up and say "Your guys' dumb questions are going to make him late for work, we should get out of his way now." The group looked at Derek then back at Alex before Stiles said "Oh right, well anyways we'll see ya around, bye" Alex merely mumbled a goodbye as he began walking off on his way to work.

* * *

"Who was that?" asked Derek as soon as the boy was out of earshot. "Oh, that was just a guy I met at school, it might not have been under the best circumstances though." "What do you mean?" asked Isaac. "Well I was in Harris' class being bored as hell because of his boring lecture about who knows what and I faked having to go to the bathroom really bad so he would let me get out so i—" Isaac crossed his arms and gave Stiles a look that said 'get on with it'. Stiles sighed and said "Basically I saw him get pushed around by some bullies and when I walked into the bathroom he was there with a really nasty bruise on his forearm."

"So he's being bullied?" asked Scott "You don't think Jackson does things to him too does he? Because when I told Jackson about the pack meeting yesterday he was standing by his locker and said bye to him with this voice that sounded as if he hated him or sumthin'." Stiles had his face in a stoic expression and then said "Well I sure hope not." For the first time since the encounter Boyd said "Why does this matter to us?" Derek gave him a look as if to say good point.

Stiles scoffed and said "Maybe not to you but to me it does. I know what it's like to get bullied by assholes. Maybe not so much physically but with words… I just know how it feels like and it's not good. Nobody should be insulted at just because their misunderstood, so I figure I should help the guy and maybe get to know him."

Derek gave smiles a smirk and said "Well aren't you a noble one?" Stiles responded with "Hell yeah I am, I'm awesome" Derek rolled his eyes "And modest too." Stiles just stuck his tongue out at Derek "Shutup, you love me." Derek smiled fondly at him and said "I do" as he walked over and put his arms to his waist. And with that the rest of the group rolled their eyes and groaned as Scott said grumpily "Oh my god guys it way to freaking early for this." "I second that" complied Isaac.

Stiles just gave them all a 'fuck you' face and went in towards Derek to leave an exaggerated kiss on his lips, parting with a loud 'Mwah'. "I love you" said Stiles smiling "I love you too" responded Derek smiling back at him. Isaac raised both his hands in the air annoyed and said "I'm done, I'll see you guys later" Scott gave Stiles a small shove and walked off with Isaac and Boyd. Stiles looked back at Derek and said "Comon Sourwolf, I feel like cuddling now." Derek just rolled his eyes and followed Stiles obediently.

* * *

As Alex walked towards the path to towards his job he replayed the previous events in his head. It looked like Stiles was the only one willing to even talk to him, the rest of the group just eyed him curiously as if he was some freak, albeit he kind of was but they shouldn't have to know that. And Boyd didn't even say a single word while he was there. Alex decided to not think too much of it and focus on the day's future events.

He would start his morning shift and work until it was time for his lunch break, he would continue working and then start his double shift, he needed all the money he could get. Either way he didn't mind working a double shift because he actually enjoyed working at the music store. People were usually friendly when they walked in, all you had to do was pretend you like the music they were into or the instruments they liked and they would instantly take a small liking to you.

Alex made himself a small reputation with some of the usual customers that bought sheet music or things and trinkets for their instruments. Although most of those customers were semi-old adults that wouldn't help his teen rep, but who cares, people are people. He wouldn't lie and say that he didn't care that people think he's a freak, but the walls he's been setting up for who knows how long help him to ignore the shit that spews out of people's mouths.

Alex arrived at the store and went to check in and put his nametag on. Luckily the store didn't require any uniform of sorts just that they wear a nametag with their names on it. He was the only employee for the day as it was a Saturday and not many people were needed. Alex went to the back of the store removed his jacket and greeted the manager who was usually in during the mornings and sometimes popped in during the day. "Goodmorning Paul" greeted Alex. The manager was a nice old man in his early fifties. Alex had taken a liking to him and him to Alex for their mutual likes in music. What also made him really cool is that the he didn't mind if Alex used the instruments or tinkered with them a bit.

Alex plucked a guitar off the rack and sat behind the register waiting for customers to start coming in, they usually did starting much later in the morning but he's there waiting anyways. Now there's one thing that Alex absolutely adores doing more than even art. Music. His mother had taught him in his early years to play a plethora of instruments including; guitar, piano, violin, flute, drums, and bass. It's one of those things that he just became naturally good at. The love his mother had for music was passed to him making him always genuinely interested in new styles of music.

Alex began to pluck at the strings absently until he found a tune that he liked. He began playing the intro to "Cough Syrup" one of his favorite songs. The tune of the music was absolutely beautiful and he could relate to what the lyrics said and how he wished that sometimes he could just drown out the world if even for a little while.

After he started playing the tune a bit he started quietly singing the intro. He was drowned in the beautiful lyrics of the song. Playing and singing just ignoring all the clusterfuck that is his life. He imagined the better times when he still had his family. _One day…, Alex thought, one day I'm just going to try and get away from all of this. _As the song progressed so did his confidence and he started singing louder with a clearer voice that was in perfect harmony with the strings of the guitar. He was so into the song he didn't even notice that he had an audience.

Alex jumped and abruptly stopped singing and playing ducking his head down and trying to be small. When he looked back up Stiles was there staring open mouthed at him. "Dude…" Stiles said "Your voice is amazing, and your guitar playing skills are beautiful." Alex blushed and gave a small smile before wondering why Stiles was even here and asking "Why are you here?" "Oh well Derek had to take care of some things and I kind of wanted to come check out some of the CD's you guys have. I know nowadays everyone just download everything and listens to them on their iPods and things, but sometimes I just enjoy listening them off the CD you know?" Alex responded with "Yeah, I do" before Alex could stop himself he asked "Can I ask why?"

Stiles' face fell for a second before he responded "My mom." Oh right, it seems that they actually do have something in common. "Oh" Alex responded dumbly. "Well yea anyways, she loved listening to old tracks and before… you know she, she liked to spend time with me just listening to them while we made pancakes or something silly like that. It's kinda stupid now that I think about it." Alex quickly corrected him "It's not stupid" Stiles looked dumbfounded for a second "Oh, well thanks" he said with a smile "So who taught you how to play like that?" "My mom" responded Alex. "Oh she must be really good singer than too, judging by your voice" "She was" Alex responded sadly. "Was?" asked Stiles. "She's, she's dead." Stiles looked taken back for a second before replying "Oh, well there's one thing we have in common I guess, albeit not a good thing but…" "Yeah, I guess we do" Alex said with a small chuckle.

"Umm, do you need help finding anything specific?" asked Alex. "Uh, yeah I was looking for a certain band. Think you guys might have some of their stuff?" "Uh maybe, just tell me the name and I'll look it up for you" Stiles told him the name and found that the store did have some of the band's music. Alex motioned Stiles to follow him to the section where all the CD's were. He searched for a second before coming back up with a small bucket of CD's. Stiles looked like a little kid in a candy bin while he looked at the CD's inspecting all the songs written on the covers. Alex told him to pick out the ones he wants and to come up to the register when he's ready.

Alex placed the guitar he had back on the rack and picked up another one. He began to absently tune it while Stiles picked out CD's. A couple guitars later Stiles came back with about 8 different CD's "These were my mom's favorites" he said. Alex looked at the CD's and smiled at all of them "Yeah these are really good my mom used to love this one" he said pointing to a certain cover. Stiles paid for the CD's and stuck out his hand in a thankful gesture. Alex looked at the hand uncertainly for a second before shaking it. After the interaction Stiles and Alex gave their goodbyes and Stiles headed out the door.

The rest of the day passed by in a slow blur. Customers would come and go asking questions about certain things, some as silly as asking if the light meant the keyboard was on and others as serious about how many chords this and that had. Alex was able to answer all of them skillfully due to his knowledge in most of the stores instruments. One mother came in with her daughter while Alex was playing a happy jingle on the flute. The little girl looked awed for a second before walking up to Alex and asking how he did that. "Practice" responded Alex. The little girl begged her mom to buy her a flute because she wanted to be as awesome at the flute as the boy in the white shirt.

The woman complied to her daughters wishes and purchased a brand new flute and some mouth pieces that Alex recommended as well as beginners learning books and sheet music for the little girl. The mother was a little skeptical of the price at first but Alex picked out the things that weren't too expensive but still good. He told her that they didn't need all the fancy things that were usually "required" and that with enough practice the girl would be playing like a pro in no time.

The mother smiled and that and the little girl giggled. The woman thanked Alex and headed out the door with a squealing little girl. Alex headed to the back to begin putting things away for the day. An hour later it was time to close up and Alex ushered the few people in the store out the door making final purchases. He went to the back and grabbed his coat and removed his nametag. He walked out the door giving one final inspection inside before taking out some keys and locking the front door. One of the things the manager trusted Alex to do was to lock up at closing time.

Alex looked up at the sky and observed the pumpkin colored sky. The evening was slowly coming to an end and Alex decided that he really wanted to go home and have a cup of coffee. He began slowly walking down the path home. Glancing at his watch he began a little trek into the woods, wanting to smell that autumn odor.

As Alex inhaled deeply he smelled the odors of the trees and grass, but there was another lingering smell that he couldn't place, it didn't smell natural in this area. And no he wasn't a werewolf but his sense of smell wasn't terrible either. He decided to ignore it for now and continued his walk in the woods, when he stepped in something squishy with a wet noise. He looked down at his feet and took a step to see that he had stepped in a poorly concealed animal carcass, by the looks of it a mauled rabbit. He bent down to his knees and looked at the skin a little closer. There were large puncture wounds on the skin, around the carcass where feathers strewn around.

Alex picked up one of the feathers and observed it. It could've been an owl, if an owl had feathers the size of my whole arm. Alex quickly snapped his head up as a loud screech filled the air. He looked down at the carcass and remembered back to the smell he couldn't place earlier. Now with the situation made clear for him he realized the smell was boiled eggs. He quickly broke out into a run heading in a direction away from the town. Now that the creature had signaled that it knew Alex was there it wouldn't end its chase.

Alex dashed through the woods boots crunching on the leaves and twigs while branches and bushes scraped his face and hands. Another piercing screech filled the air and Alex picked up his running speed. The sound of flapping wings filled his ears as his blood pumped faster and faster. He wasn't afraid he was just worried that the thing would find innocent people, and no way was he letting that happen. Alex stupidly tripped on a root and stumbled for a second. His little slip up was enough time for the monster to act and huge claws grabbed his back and picked him up, the floor becoming wider as he was lifted up into the air.

Before they could get too high up Alex reached back and pulled a talon on each foot back twisting it and breaking it. The monster made a pained screeching noise as it let go of Alex. He fell to the floor rolling on his legs making a small roll on his back to avoid a bad injury. Alex continued running until he came to the edge of a small road. He ran out to cross the road but midway a loud horned blared and the blue jeep swerved to the side, stopping on the edge off the road.

Stiles stumbled out of the car and yelled "Dude, what are you doing running in the middle of the road?" Before Alex could respond a loud screech filled the air once again. Stiles felt shivers run up his spine and he asked "What the hell was that?" Once again before Alex could respond he was pushed by a blurry object sending him tumbling to the floor. "Stay back!" yelled Alex in a voice with authority. The creature flew on to the center of the road and towered a good three feet over Alex's five foot ten height.

Alex quickly dashed to the side as the monster lunged at him beak first. He bent down and picked up a sharp long stick almost as tall as planning to use it as a javelin type weapon. The monster screeched again and Alex swerved to the side sweeping the stick low in a wide half circle causing the monster to trip and fall. The monster was quick and lithe and recovered swiftly from its stumble and flew low back in the air. It stopped in the air looking down at him and dashed forward bringing its talons up when it was near enough Alex.

Alex anticipated the move and put the stick out in front of him horizontally stopping the monster as its talons were intercepted by the stick. Alex stuck his leg out and kicked the monster on its stomach causing it to stumble back. Alex took this as his chance to take the stick and swing widely whacking the monster on the head. The monster screeched and began quickly jabbing and slapping with huge wings. The conflict became a game of dodge and hit as Alex weaved and swerved past talons, beak, and wings occasionally swinging the stick leaving a bruise on the monster.

The monster began to visibly tire from all its constant thrashing and Alex took this as his opportunity to end it. He swung the stick hitting the monster on the head once more, he proceeded to swing the stick low again causing them monster to once again trip and fall on its back. Before the monster had a chance to react Alex brought the stick down with force and stabbed the thing clean through the heart with the stick. The monster made a loud screech as its eyes paled, a moment later it exploded in a small cloud of feathers.

_Well at least there's no nasty cleanup, _Alex thought to himself. He looked to the side and saw Stiles standing by his car mouth agape with a dumbfounded look on his face. "What. The. Hell. Was. That?!" Stiles asked raising his voice on the last word. Alex ignored his question and quickly said "Harpies travel in flocks, we have to get out of here before it's too late." "H-Harpies?!" Stiles asked with a surprised look on his face. "Yes" responded Alex "now let's go before the—" Alex was abruptly cut off as the sound of multiple screeches filled the air. "Oh shit" Stiles gasped. "Damn" Alex cursed "go hide behind your car and touch the wheels." "Touch the wheels?" Stiles asked incredulously. "Yes, the wheels now GO!" Stiles quickly ran to his car at Alex's loud voice and put his hands to rubber of the tires.

Alex ran back to the center of the road waiting for the flock to approach, hopefully it would be a rather small flock of only 6 or 7 harpies. His guess was pretty close as 8 harpies flew in from the same direction and screeched when they saw Alex. The harpies all stopped midair for a second before screeching again and plummeting towards Alex. Alex lifted his hands midway across his chest bringing his right hand in a small arc and hitting his left hand lightly. He rubbed his hands together and small sparks started to sizzle across his palms.

When the sizzle quickly became large streaks of lightning in his palms he brought his hands out in front of him in a swift motion with a small thrust at the end. Streaks of lightning flew from his palms in beautiful flashy colors, dying his surroundings in hues of white, blue, and yellow. The first arc of lightning hit the center harpy and it went from there. A chain reaction of colliding energy began to go from harpy to harpy. The transferring energy looked like a web of electricity as the harpies began to get electrocuted screeching with their heads thrown back. When the electricity dissipated the harpies were left in the air smoking from singed feathers and burned skin. They all screeched once more before quickly flying off back into the forest.

Alex ran back to Stiles and put his hands on his arms asking "You okay? No burns?" Stiles didn't even respond. He was frozen in shock staring at Alex with this look on his face that screamed 'what the hell was that?' Alex shook him and called his name once more. Stiles was brought back to his senses as Alex shook him and said "You need to come with me. Now." Alex didn't argue as Stiles dragged him to the passenger seat of his car pushing him in and driving off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): So here's the next chapter its longer than the rest so far. This chapter kind of explains stuff about other supernatural creatures, which i know very little about so just go along with my crappy ideas about it. Anyways more action and explanations in later chapters. The Jackson/OC pairing will happen eventually, these guys just have a lot of history and shit to get over so it might take time. Enjoy and Review!**

Stiles was still in utter shock from what had just happened. He drove down the road at a slower speed than usual because if he sped up a little his nerves would get to him and he would end up killing them both. What the hell had just happened? First he was driving back from the store gathering groceries for him and his dad, then he swerved on the road almost running over Alex. That's when things got freaky when the giant bird ladies swooped in and mugged Alex. Stiles would tell the truth and say he felt huge grief when he thought Alex was dead, only for it to be gone when he saw that he was perfectly fine.

"Hey when the first harpy attacked you why didn't you get impaled through the chest?" Stiles asked incredulously. "I used a shielding spell" replied Alex in an obvious tone "Well gee, that explains everything" replied Stiles in a mocking voice "Anyways you are coming with me to the Hale place" Alex visibly paled at that. He didn't want to go there, what for? So he could be stared at like a weirdo. No thank you. "Please pull over" "No, you have some explaining to do. Now I know we hardly know each other but I feel like we got closer over our little bonding moment. So you are coming with me. No arguments." Alex just slumped lower in his seat and started absently out the window.

The ride to the Hale house was uneventful. When they arrived Stiles ushered Alex into the newly reconstructed Hale house. The work to repair the house was hard work. They worked through most of their summer renovating all the rooms and fixing all the other stuff. It was all worth it in the end though. The wolves all had a place to hang out now, somewhere where they belonged, where they were pack. A sense of pride filled Stiles every time he saw the house, glad that he was part of a close knit family. Sure they had their ups and downs, like when Allison shot Boyd and Erika, or when Peter tried to kill them all only to get killed and come back to life. But after all that shit the pack started to get closer and became more of a family than relative acquaintances. Even Jackson the huge asshole was part of their family.

Alex observed the house from the outside and was awed. He knew that it was being reconstructed but he didn't know it would be this beautiful. The interior was even more beautiful than the inside. Decorated with all coordinating colors and a living room and kitchen that all complimented each other in that way that only a woman with style could design._ Must've been Lydia that designed the inside then. _Alex was led to a large living room with couches spread in a sloppy circle and a small table in the center.

Stiles took out his cell phone and dialed Derek's number "Pack meeting. Now" stated Stiles as soon as he heard Derek pick up. "Stiles!? What's wrong!?" "No, nothing's wrong just gather the rest of the pack and meet up at your house" "Stiles? What's this about?" "Don't worry babe it's nothing dangerous… Well it sort of is but don't worry I'm not in any danger now" "Okay. This better not be like the last time you called an emergency meeting only to drag us all there to tell us that we were out of milk and if you didn't get any soon there would be no pastries for us." "Well you guys listened to me anyways because you all absolutely adore and cannot live without my cooking" Derek just laughed at Stiles' silly response "I'll see you in a bit." And with that they hung up.

Stiles opened up a new group text and messaged the whole pack 'Pack meeting. Urgent. Now'. A couple minutes later the pack responded to his text. Scott's text saying 'Stiles I swear if you say you need milk again…' Isaac's said 'This better not be about milk again Stiles' Lydia responded with 'Stiles. Sweetie. I swear to all the makeup gods that if this is about you needing something I will make it my personal mission to drug you and give you a beauty makeover while your unconscious.' Stiles laughed at Lydia's response and headed back to the room where he left Alex. "The rest will be here soon. Hang tight for a second." "Ok" responded Alex simply.

Stiles headed into the kitchen to prepare snacks for the pack to eat. He rummaged through the cupboards and the fridge and pulled out drinks and things that he knew the werewolves absolutely adored. He even brought a few cupcakes for Derek knowing about his secret sweet tooth. He slowly brought out the snacks to their 'meeting room' and placed them on the table. "Before anyone gets here just a heads up; Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Jackson, and Derek are all werewolves." Stiles waited for the denial that was about to follow only to be responded with "I know" Stiles looked surprised for a while before asking "What do you mean you know." Alex didn't respond and merely shrugged his shoulders.

A couple minutes later Derek was driving his way up to the Hale house. He parked the car and suddenly he had this strange feeling in his gut. He listened, and heard two heartbeats inside the house. One of Stiles and another unknown heartbeat. His Alpha protectiveness suddenly overcame him as the fear that someone could be hurting HIS mate. Derek rushed in fangs and claws elongated and eyes glowing crimson, expecting to see someone holding Stiles captive, growling loudly as a warning.

"Derek! I told you not to worry and what do you do? You come in, in growly Alpha mode" Derek's claws and fangs retracted and his eyes' glow faded back to his indescribable eye color. "Stiles, why is your friend from the woods here?" asked Derek. "I'll explain when everyone else gets here" Stiles said as he walked up to Derek and gave him a quick peck on the mouth "Now sit down and play nice." Derek just growled again as Stiles let go him and headed towards the kitchen again. Derek walked over to the couch which was frequently mentioned as the 'Alpha Chair' and sat down. He observed the boy with inspecting eyes for a second before looking away and grabbing one of the cupcakes on the table.

A couple moments later Scott and Isaac walked in to the house rushing to the meeting room in the same way as Derek; growling, claws, fangs, and glowing eyes. Stiles walked back in with an exasperated look and said "Oh my god not you guys too just chill for a second and take a seat." Isaac recognized the guy from the morning when Stiles had started talking to him. Scott realized that there was no danger and that Alex was sitting by the fireplace and he greeted him "Oh, Hey Alex. What are you doing here?" Alex threw his thumb to the side pointing at the kitchen and saying "Stiles." Scott just lifted his head saying he understood and sat down on the loveseat saving a seat for Allison. Isaac plopped down on a soft chair next to the loveseat.

A couple minutes later Lydia walked through the door with Allison in tow. They eyed Alex curiously and sat down in their seats only to continue their conversation on why Ryan Reynolds had a very nice round ass. Scott and Isaac looked disgusted at their conversation and Stiles responded with a "I know right" at that Derek gave a low growl and Stiles smirked at him and said "Oh calm down Sourwolf. Your ass is much sexier than Ryan Reynolds'." If anything Scott and Isaac looked more disgusted and Allison and Lydia giggled at Stiles' comment.

Erica and Boyd walked in a couple minutes later and sat down in their seats with Erica basically sitting on Boyd. "Well Stiles it looks like you found yourself an adorable new friend" said Peter smirking. Stiles most definitely did not squeak "Oh my god Peter you are such a creeper. And when the hell did you even get here?" Stiles asked exasperated. "Why I've been here the whole time. If you'd look around more often you would have noticed" Peter responded in mock offense. Lydia didn't even look up from her manicured hands and said "Where the hell is Jackson?" A second later the front door opened and Jackson walked in saying "Here I am. I would have been here earlier but I was— What the hell is Alexis doing here?" he asked voice shifting from normal to annoyed.

"He's right I shouldn't be here" said Alex getting up trying to head to the door only to be intercepted by Stiles. "Oh no. You are sitting here and explaining what the hell just happened. Now go sit, and Jackson just shutup and don't be an asshole for at least a couple minutes, okay?" Jackson just grumbled his agreement whispering something about bossy Alpha mates and taking a seat.

"Okay it looks like everyone is here. Now Stiles can you please explain why you brought your friend here and gathered us all" said Derek impatiently. Stiles took a large breath and said "My friend Alex here is a badass who fought off a giant bird lady and then was about to get mugged by eight more bird ladies but he stopped them by shooting electricity out of his palms." Stiles said that whole sentence without pausing and took a big breath after finishing his little explanation.

The rest of the pack looked at Stiles as if he was nuts with Peter giving him the best bitch face he could muster. "Oh stop looking at me like it's preposterous Peter, you came back from the dead" said Stiles. Peter shrugged his shoulders agreeing to Stiles' point. Derek shifted in his chair as his patience with Stiles grew thinner. Lydia stopped manicuring her nails and looked at Stiles with a death glare, annoyed that Stiles was wasting their time again. A moment later everyone else in the pack looked at Alex with confusion and disbelief. "Okay it looks like Stiles is wasting our time again. You all can go" said Derek. The pack made their way to get up and leave with most of them looking annoyed Erica saying "He interrupted us for this?" to Boyd.

"What?! No all of you get your asses back here I'm not lying!" said Stiles with his voice raised. The pack made no motion to listen to him and continued walking out the door. "He knows your all werewolves!" yelled Stiles in a final attempt to get them all back in the room. With that everyone in the pack turned and eyed Stiles angrily. "What the hell Stilinski? Why would you tell him that" said Jackson with clear annoyance in his voice. Derek angrily grabbed Stiles and dragged him to the kitchen "Stiles" he said with a blank tone "Why can't you keep your mouth closed" Stiles sighed and rubbed his hands down on his face. "Derek can you please just listen to me for a second and get everyone back in the room" Derek continued to stare blankly at Stiles "If this is a joke than I'm cutting you off for a week" Stiles mouth shot open "What?! You evil, evil man. Either way this isn't a joke" Stiles said with a serious tone on the last part.

"Everyone sit" grumbled Derek. Stiles motioned for everyone to sit and they all did so with annoyance in their postures. "He can prove it" Stiles said going over to Alex and slinging an arm around his shoulder. Alex tried, he really did but he couldn't catch himself in time and made a full on body flinch. Stiles looked at him scared for a second wondering if he did something wrong. He thought maybe he hit a bruise on Alex or something but there were no clear signs of it, just cuts and scrapes on his face and hands from running through the forest.

Alex was paralyzed. There were ten people all staring at him expecting him to do something. The full on body flinch didn't help his situation and he inhaled deeply gaining confidence. The deep inhale was kind of a trick his mother taught him. He would inhale deeply and pretend that he was speaking to someone he could confide in, someone like his mother or like…. He gathered his wits and continued to raise both his hands and clasped them together fingers entwined. A second later light filtered through the holes in his hands little cocoon and some of the pack members gasped. He opened his hands up and extended his fingers, his palms were glowing with a soft pale blue light. He raised both palms to his face and gingerly stroked his facial features. When his hands came back down his face had been healed of all the cuts and bruises leaving faint scars that were quickly fading.

Everyone in the pack had surprised expressions on their faces except for Derek and Peter who exchanged concerned looks. Jackson looked the most stunned as he looked at Alex with a disbelieving expression. _What the hell, _wondered Jackson, _since when has Hart been able to do that? _Alex noticed Jacksons expression directed at him. His stomach clenched at the disgusted face Jackson made, momentarily hating himself for being such a freak. This would only fuel Jacksons hate towards him and he didn't want that. He'd been trying to get to know him for years now and Jackson never made any intention of wanting to even be around Alex, well except when he messed with him.

Stiles smiled widely and said "Dude, you can heal yourself too?!" Alex simply nodded his head in response. "What else can you do?" asked Peter wanting to know the capacities of this boy. Alex looked nervously around for a second before replying "I can control the elements at my will. As well as other types of magic" he swallowed nervously before adding "I'm a Spark… as is Stiles." The rest of the pack looked stunned for a second, even Peter and Derek's eyes widened in surprise. "What?!" asked Stiles sounding baffled "D-Didn't Deaton call me that before?" Alex looked confused for a second not remembering the name Deaton, "Oh, you mean Alan?" Stiles looked confused for a second for a second before asking "Alan? His first name is Alan? Gee, well that's pretty normal. Considering the guy is like a walking tablet of mystery."

"Wait a second" added Stiles "How did you know I was a Spark?" Alex contemplated before saying "After you've learned to control magic more, you can sense other supernatural creatures or appearances. For example I can tell that everyone here, besides Stiles and Allison, is a werewolf; Derek is the Alpha, you are the Alphas mate, Peter died and came back to life using the worm moon and was previously a rabid Alpha who was made Alpha by the death of Laura Hale, Lydia was bitten but the bite took no effect, everyone else are basic betas with Scott being the highest ranked, Oh and Jackson was previously a Kanima" The whole pack stared at Alex with wide eyes wondering how the hell he knew everything that just told them.

Second after Alex's explanation Derek growled and bared his fangs, jumping up and fisting Alex's shirt in his hand. "How do you know so much about us?!" said Derek with anger and suspicion laced in his voice. Alex had a quick moment of fear before bringing it back to a blank expression. This didn't go unnoticed by Derek and he wondered how Alex had schooled his features so quickly. Now Alex wouldn't stand up to anyone who he knew stood no chance against him, that's why he never bothered with bullies, what would it accomplish? But with an Alpha werewolf? No way was Alex going to let himself get pushed around when he actually stood a chance. "I suggest you let go of me Derek or I will protect myself" said Alex with a calm voice.

Some of the pack members gasped at Alex's comeback at Derek. No one except Stiles threatened Derek when he was angry, and only Stiles could because he was the only one who could calm the grumpy Alpha down. Derek was stunned, _Who was this kid to talk to him like he could challenge him? And what makes him think he can be trusted when he knows so much about us? _Stiles calmly walked up to Derek and put his hand on his shoulder giving it a reaffirming squeeze lightly tugging him backwards. At his mates touch Derek visibly calmed as his claws retracted. He let go of Alex's shirt and said in a stoic voice "Explain."

Alex sighed and went to take a seat where everyone else could see him. Lydia actually put down her nail filer to pay attention, not wanting this information to go unheard. Alex took a breath before responding "Sparks are born naturally just like everyone else, they can live normal lives until they are exposed to what they really are. I had realization of what I could do when I was twelve years old. That's when Joshua found me after my… my m-mother was k-killed" Alex said with his bottom lip very slightly quivering at the mention of his mother's death. No way was he going to even shed a tear in front of these guys "Joshua was, what you could probably call an emissary, just like Alan is to your pack. He taught me everything I know about my abilities and what I can do. He um, he was killed when I was fifteen, two years ago." "How did he die?" asked Derek. "Vampire" responded Alex. "Holy shit Edward is real!" whispered Stiles.

Derek glared at him as if telling him this wasn't the time for jokes "Yep you're right no more jokes please continue" said Stiles motioning for Alex to keep talking. Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Well, there's not much more to say, after Joshua was killed I came back to Beacon Hills and settled down." Peter gave Alex a questioning look, knowing that he wasn't telling them everything. "What about your father?" he asked. "What about him?" said Alex in a slightly angered tone that pleaded to drop the subject. "Okay…" said Peter understanding Alex "Then how about you tell us how you know so much about us"

"The land told me" said Alex. "What do you mean 'the land told you'?" asked Derek. "I've learned a bit in the ways of a Shaman and can speak to and control nature. I'm also adept in other types of magic as well" said Alex stoically. "Okay so let me get this straight" said Stiles "You discovered you were a Spark when you were twelve years old and went through a 'training' I assume with this so called Joshua until you were fifteen when you settled in Beacon Hills and you can use all sorts of crazy magic at will and apparently I am also a Spark and will eventually be able to do this?" finished Stiles with a small breath at the end. "Yes" responded Alex simply. "Well holy fuck then!" said Stiles in a raised voice.

Peter up righted himself from his leaning position on the doorway and said "You said that the land told you all about us and what's happened. How exactly does the land 'tell' you?" "Well, when I want to speak to the land I have to meditate in an area that's in tune with nature" said Alex "it's also weird because I feel like a freaking monk when I do it" he muttered quietly, with Stiles choking on a laugh, Alex smiled at him and continued "You could call it an 'out of body experience'. Your spirit exits your body temporarily, in this 'other world' you can see images of past events or current events going on. With enough experience you can learn to interpret future events, but not in the way you think more in like a 'holy shit something bad might happen' way" Peter simply nodded his head acknowledging that he had understood what Alex was saying, maybe not completely but he had a general idea.

Derek lifted his head from its thinking position and said "When Stiles first gave his crazy explanation about you he mentioned… Bird Ladies?" Alex looked confused for a second before remembering the silly explanation Stiles gave about him "Oh right, although technically they are bird ladies the proper name is a Harpy" "Hold up a second if they're all bird ladies, how the hell do they… repopulate?" asked Stiles. The pack gave him an exasperated sigh although they were used to Stiles' stupid questions on random subjects. Alex gave a huff of laughter saying "They lay eggs" "But, how do they lay eggs? I mean who… you know… does it to them?" Alex literally laughed out loud at that wondering how silly Stiles could be when he noticed Jackson staring at him with an unreadable expression and he quickly schooled his face back to stoic.

"Anyways putting aside Stiles question please explain for us a little more about Harpies" said Peter. Alex was really at ease for some reason he couldn't explain, he was being more confident than he had ever been, he had no idea what the hell was making him feel so giddy and excited about talking to so many people at once. Over time he learned to school his expressions though and he showed no outside signs of giddiness, but on the inside he was mentally cheering himself on, like a little voice was telling him that these werewolves could be trusted and maybe, just maybe he could get to know them. Although there was a very slim chance of even wanting to be around him, after all they could see him as potential danger.

"Harpies are, like Stiles said, all female but that's beside the point. They tend to stay together in flocks, but sometimes a Harpy might go astray for a while looking for a quick snack or something. They are very protecting of their eggs and will even die protecting them, although it sounds noble Harpies have no care for anything not benefiting them. On rare occasion one can disguise itself as a human and manipulate them to their will using only witt and charm. Before Stiles dragged me here I was coming back from work when I started getting chased by one, I ran through the forest eventually getting to the road where Stiles almost ran me over, I fought the one harpy that began attacking me, I managed to kill it but eight more Harpies flew in and were about to blitz me, so I barbecued them with lightning. Electricity works well on flying enemies so I've found out because duh, Pokemon logic."

Most of the pack looked confused not understanding the last bit Alex said, except for Stiles who squealed in excitement and pointed a finger at Alex "Oh my god, you are officially one of the coolest people I've ever met!" Alex just laughed at Stiles' comment and continued his explanation, "Now one of the problems with Harpie flocks is that if you kill one of their members they take it personally and come back at you with twice sometimes three times as much. And I was forced to electrocute eight and kill one so I'm pretty sure they're holding a nasty grudge on me and are probably planning revenge as we speak" Derek instantly shot up and said "Hold on a second, so you're telling me you angered a bunch of Harpies and made them angry at you and now they're probably going to come here and attack us?!" Alex tried not to flinch when Derek shot up and said "It was either fight back or let them maul Stiles and I" Derek simply sighed and turned towards Stiles saying "Can you ever not keep out of trouble?" Stiles huffed "Oh Der-Bear you should know by now that I can never ever keep out of trouble" he said pinching Derek's cheek with two fingers only to have them swatted away by Derek.

"Der-Bear?" said Erica giggling at the nickname. Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson all sounded like they were choking trying not to laugh, even Peter looked like he was trying to keep a straight face. Derek gave them all an angry glare and told them to shutup and looked back at Alex and said "Anyways, what are we going to do about this since they're probably coming to attack us now" Alex smiled at Stiles' little petname and turned back to Derek when he questioned him "Well, since I was attacked by eight I can assume that they're going to come back with twice as much, so possibly twenty or so harpies. We can still fight them though, you're all werewolves so you should be able to keep up with their speed, what you should look out for though is their talons, getting scratched burns like hell, trust me, and even werewolf healing is slow on the scratch."

"Is there any way we can know when or from where they're coming so we can be prepared?" asked Scott. "Yes actually" said Alex "If I can find a place that's in tune with nature enough I can ask the land to show me. There's a possibility they might refuse though because the tree's around here are lazy as hell and they're usually asleep so they don't talk much." Derek raised an eyebrow at that strange explanation and tried to think of somewhere similar to what Alex described, coming up with a blank and finally saying "Can't you just go outside and sit by a tree or in an empty field?" Alex contemplated for a moment before saying "No, those places don't have enough energy. For it to work it has to be…" Alex thought about an adequate place and said "maybe a garden, usually places made using strong emotion are the best, because of the emotion put into them."

Peter looked at Derek forcing him to meet his eyes. Derek understood what Peter meant and quickly said "Nope, no way" Peter sighed "Derek, you know you don't have much of a choice" Derek growled and said "Sure I do there are plenty of gardens in Beacon Hills he can do it in anyone of those" Alex quickly added "Actually no I can't. I've visited almost every garden in Beacon Hills and none of them have been enough to make a strong connection. The reason I could before was because I used my m-mothers garden, but it's all withered plants now and won't work." That wasn't the actual place though, Alex's actual place was the little cove his mother and him secretly shared, but no way was he going to expose that to anyone. Derek sighed and grumbled "Fine, follow me. Stiles and Peter come with us, the rest of you stay" Lydia quickly got up and said "Oh, no way I am coming with and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Derek knew that the strawberry blonde was extremely persistent and muttered an agreement and led them out the back door of the Hale house.

Derek swiftly led them a couple steps through the forest into a little secluded area. Lydia looked impressed and said "Wow Derek, since when do you have a green thumb?" "Ah, my nephew is just full of surprises isn't he?" said Peter with a smug look on his face. "Not a word" said Derek with a serious face and turned to look at Alex "This used to be my mother's garden. After we came back from New York Laura was the one who brought it back to life. After her death I wasn't motivated to care for it but after Stiles…" he said slipping a hand into Stiles' and linking their fingers. "Ow" said Stiles in fake pain putting a hand to his chest "Derek my heart just exploded with how sappy you are" he said "That's why I love you though" Derek quickly connected their lips for a second in a chaste kiss and then turned to the other three standing there and saying with a very serious expression "You tell the others this and I will murder you"

Lydia giggled and Peter laughed while Alex just gave a small longing smile. "Will this garden be enough?" asked Derek. Alex looked around the garden. Although it was small it was stunningly beautiful, flowers of all species and colors circled the garden slowly creating a beautiful collage and mixture of colors. A tall tree was in one corner of the garden and it had flowers blossoming on its branches. There was also a small white bench by the tree. Alex slowly looked at the stunning garden and turned to Derek "This is more than enough" said Alex "I'm not even meditating and I can already feel it. This garden… any Shaman would kill for a place with such emotion put into it. Trust me when I tell you this Derek, this is seriously way more than enough and I'm kind of honored you'd let me use it."

Derek simply nodded at Alex's small speech. The truth is that Derek actually does like working on the garden, just knowing that his mother and Laura were a part of this, and now Stiles, made him want to work on it. He also felt a sense of longing when Alex opened up to him so quickly, it brought back memories from before the fire and before he could dwell on them too long he cut the train of thought and said "Okay well then why don't you get started" Derek said that as a statement though.

Alex nodded and asked the rest of them to step back a bit and went and sat on a small boulder on the left side of the garden. He sat cross legged and laid his forearms on his knees and inhaled deeply. What he explained earlier was actually true, he really did feel like a silly monk every time he did this, but oh well what can you do? He continued to take deep breaths and focused on the sounds and smells around him. The rustling of flowers, bushes, and trees creating a natural melody. The aromas of wildflowers and autumn mixing in the air. After a while Alex's heart rate reached a low point but he assured the werewolves earlier that that was normal and was supposed to happen.

Derek, Stiles, Peter, and Lydia watched as Alex sat in a monklike position and breathed deeply. The wolves were slightly concerned when his heart started beating really slowly but maintained their calmness since Alex had assured them it was normal. Stiles stared in observation wondering what it was like to use magic. He was going to be able to eventually and he wanted to see firsthand what it was like. Lydia was here to simply observe and remember. She's always had a curiosity to learn about new things and that wasn't going to change so she simply observed. About twenty minutes later Alex slowly opened his eyes again and slowly got up from his position walking up to the group.

"We have even less time than I thought we did and I underestimated their numbers. Apparently the Harpie I killed was second in command. There are about fifty harpies heading this way. The land told me that they would be here in about five hours minimum, possibly more." The group quickly exchanged looks as they ran back to the Hale house. When they all stumbled in Alex spoke up and said "Fifty Harpies. Five hours. Start preparing" Derek glanced at Alex wondering where the small burst of leadership had come from. Alex didn't know why he suddenly spoke up, but he couldn't help it. Something in him told him to take charge here because it wouldn't be an easy task to take out fifty harpies. Truth be told Alex was kind of happy he would have a chance to fight side by side next to someone else for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): So here's the next chapter. I honestly tried but i don't know if it came out how i wanted it to. Anyways enjoy, comment, and favorite!**

* * *

The pack quickly shot up from their seats when they heard the sound of multiple heavy footsteps rushing in through the backdoor. Alex ran through first and suddenly told everyone what to do. At first they were a little skeptical because they didn't have to take orders from him considering Derek was their Alpha, but then again the raven haired boy knows much more about these other creatures than the pack does. Sure Stiles and Lydia have studied the shit out of bestiaries and ancient tomes, but that doesn't mean they actually know what to do, all they really know is what does and doesn't exist, and their current references aren't many.

So the pack looked at Derek who also looked slightly confused at the commanding voice Alex gave. The pack didn't fault Derek for being slightly out of it sometimes, because truth be told he was never even supposed to be an Alpha… and sure at first Scott and Stiles hated his guts because he looked extremely suspicious, but who wouldn't considering how Derek dresses, so they cut Derek some slack. Because he wasn't the one who received the 'How to be an Alpha' speeches from his parents, Laura did.

Derek looked to one of the people he confides in the most, his mate. God, when his wolf howled in excitement the first time they saw Stiles, Derek's human side was not happy. He knew that all werewolves have their 'perfect match' made for them. But how the hell could Derek ever like a pale and lanky geek? His wolf growled in protest whenever Derek would hurt Stiles, intentionally or not, but Derek couldn't help it, his parents had found their perfect matches. He remembers how happy they used to be, now that was what a perfect pair should be. And truth is Derek had never even once looked at anyone since his infatuation with Kate, let alone another _male. _

But shit happens and Derek doesn't even know how the hell it happened but he fell in love with the quirky teen and vice versa. That amazing person who every bully called a geek and loser was one of the bravest and smartest people Derek knew, and hell fall if he mentions to anyone that he actually _enjoys _Stiles' stupid jokes and random smartass comments. So if Derek was going to trust anyone not to judge him and accept him it would be that geeky teen. When Derek turned to Stiles, their eyes met for a brief second both exchanging all the words necessary in that instant. Derek knows his pack won't judge him because they've all been through thick and thin together. So he turns and looks expectantly at Alex.

"Well?" asks Derek.

Alex tenses for just a brief moment. He slowly meets the eyes of everyone in the pack. Each and every one of them is looking at as if they're waiting for instruction, even Derek. _What the hell have I gotten myself into, _Alex thinks to himself. He takes deep breaths and forces himself to calm down.

"What?" mutters Alex.

Stiles makes a gesture with his hand as if to say go on, "Were waiting dude…"

Oh. So they really are waiting for instructions from him, but why him? He's barely known Stiles for a little more than a day and the pack for a couple hours. How do they have this level of trust all of a sudden? Because Alex has tangled with werewolves before, and most of those assholes are strictly non-negotiable. They'll try to take you down the moment they feel even the smallest bit of a threat, so forgive him if he at first can't believe that these guys are actually confiding in him to some degree. But then he remembers everything he's seen and heard about them. Whenever he's observing the past's events through the land they always have this type of bravado to them, but not to the degree where they look like douchebags. They seem to trust each other in the worst situations and pull through with each other even when the situation looks absolutely hopeless.

"Okay… so… harpies" he feels like he's about to choke on his own words and embarrass himself, thankfully he manages to hold himself together, "Harpies are nasty sons- er… daughters of bitches. They like to play dirty and are somewhat of natural pranksters. Taking care of one or two or maybe three at a time isn't that difficult, but in groups they'll try to come at you from everywhere and get you disoriented. This is their fault. They're extremely predictable, if one lunges straight at you don't expect it to suddenly change directions and make you hit air because they won't, especially if they're out for revenge. They'll be solely focused on avenging their fallen."

Scott decides to speak up and say "Wait a second… if they're out to avenge wont they be focusing on the one that killed one of theirs. In this case it's you" he says motioning towards Alex, "so why would they even attack us?"

"Well this is where I apologize then. If whatever hurt them has accomplices they'll target them too."

"But how do they know that were helping you?" says Peter "Couldn't we just kick you out and leave you to fend for yourself?"

Stiles gives a glare to Peter telling him to shutup. Peter just shrugs nonchalantly and mumbles that its true.

"Actually," says Alex, "This is kinda weird but harpies can speak to any kind of bird. Sometimes they're part of their flocks and are used as spies or even fighters on occasion. Since there are tons of crows and ravens in the forest my guess is that those birds have been spying on us and know who you are by now. And there's no certain way to know if the birds are even helping the harpies at all, it's kind of a wild card. And yes I'm aware that this explanation sounds utterly stupid but you're just gonna have to trust me."

Alex was a little skeptical about adding the 'trust me' at the end of the sentence. They had no reason to trust Alex other than him preventing Stiles from getting attacked by harpies, but that was his fault to begin with anyways. If he hadn't run out to the road Stiles wouldn't have had to stop and would have kept driving peacefully. He just hoped that these wolves showed compassion as he thinks they do because dealing with a small army of harpies isn't a small deal and if they can't work together than they were pretty much dead.

"And why should we trust you Hart? Hmm? Because I'm pretty sure you just screwed us over" said Jackson with slight hatred laced in his voice.

And _yep, there it was_, thought Alex. Figures it would be Jackson who had trust issues with him. He couldn't blame him though because technically it was Alex's own fault that Jackson hated him now. It wasn't always like that though. Jackson, Danny, and Alex were pretty much the three musketeers when they were eleven. Granted Jackson and Danny were always the more recognized ones where as Alex was usually ignored or looked past. Because of Alex, Jackson hated him now and Danny had basically acted like he didn't even exist anymore and didn't acknowledge him at all. Alex learned to ignore this and managed to keep his feelings and thoughts in check, but that didn't mean that the hate in Jackson's voice didn't hurt. It hurt like hell, it always did when Jackson was an asshole to him, like he was being prodded at with sharp needles to the heart. Whenever he was hurting he would briefly think back to a good memory that the three of them shared.

_Danny and Alex were sprawled carelessly on the floor of Danny's bedroom while Jackson lay stomach down facing the television while the three of them had their faces scrunched and tongues poking out in concentration. Alex just crossed the start line and was now on his third lap when Toad suddenly exploded in a blue orb._

_"Screw you Jackson and your stupid spiny shell" muttered Alex. Danny and Jackson laughed as Luigi and Yoshi sped past Toad. _

_Jackson grunted and said "You're just mad because you're not in first place anymore"_

_"It's because the both of you suck so much the game decides to give you all the good items" said Alex with a huff._

_"Calm down both of you" said Danny "You both always end up fighting because one beats the other"_

_"You stay out of it" said Alex and Jackson in unison._

_"You're both stupid" muttered Danny._

_ Their game of Mario Kart continued as the little grunts and screams of the pixilated characters continued. The eleven year olds always laughed whenever they heard Mario's sound of pain, it was something that the three of them shared, they always had to pause the game for a second to regain composure, because when one of them started laughing the other two were soon to follow in a fit of giggles._

_Jackson jumped up and fisted his hands in the air "Victory!" he screamed to both his friends._

_ Alex simply put down his controller and had a blank expression on his face. Jackson leaned over the bed to look at him and began poking his cheek with his finger "Aw, is wittle Alex sad that I beat him?" Jackson continued to poke him, to Alex's stoic annoyance, while Danny watched the interaction in clear amusement, trying not to laugh at as Alex tried to suppress a pout. _

_ "Stop poking me Jackson" said Alex in a calm voice._

_ "Or what?" replied Jackson with a smug expression on his face._

_ Alex responded by grabbing Jacksons hand and yanking him forward. The momentum caused Jackson to fall over the bed and land face first on one of Danny's dirty socks. Danny couldn't help it and burst out in laughter literally rolling on the floor laughing. When Jackson picked himself back up he had a dirty sock stuck in his mouth. Realizing he did he quickly yanked it out and threw it at Alex's face. The sock flew and Alex saw it coming too late as the sock was lodged in his open mouth. Alex had a stunned expression as he yanked the sock out and glared at Jackson._

_ "Bring it Hart" said Jackson, challenging Alex._

_ Alex granted Jackson his wish as he lunged forward and tackled Jackson. Both boys tumbled and writhed in a mess of limbs as they tried to pin each other down trying to dominate the other. They were both equally matched in strength and stayed at a neutral zone for most of the time. Meanwhile Danny continued laughing at both of them even harder because of their tussle. Alex and Jackson froze for a second and locked eyes before quickly glancing at Danny, a small understanding passing between them. Danny caught their little interaction and his laughter instantly stopped, face turning pale. _

_ Alex and Jackson hurled themselves at Danny. Danny tried to regain his posture but failed as Alex and Jackson pinned him to the floor. Alex had a firm grip on one of Danny's hands while Jackson gripped the other leaving Danny in a starfish position on the floor. Alex reached over and grabbed that same dirty sock, using his knee he pinned Danny's arm down and used his hand to stuff the sock in his mouth. Alex and Jackson began laughing and high-fived each other while they still had Danny pinned down._

_ "Boys… can you tell me why my son is pinned to the floor with a dirty sock in his mouth?" said in an amused tone._

_ Alex and Jackson quickly released Danny's hands and looked at trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably as choked laughter escaped their lips. Danny shot up and yanked the sock out of his mouth and walked out the door muttering that they were both jerks._

_ "We love you too," said Alex and Jackson at the same time as they continued to laugh._

Alex regained himself from the memory that lasted an instant in his head. He let things go to waste and he decided that he would do what he could to earn Jackson and Danny's trust back. It would be harder with Danny considering he doesn't have a clue to what he and Jackson really are, but he would still work for it nonetheless.

"Look I know you have no reason to trust me" said Alex "But, no offense but, I'm kind of the only one around here he knows about these things. I mean sure Stiles and Lydia are the mad researchers of this group, and don't ask how I know that I just do, but I have actual experience fighting these guy- umm, girls and a ton of other creatures you guys probably haven't even heard about."

Jackson gave him a judging stare before saying "Whatever, so what do you want us to do?"

Alex internally celebrated that Jackson, or anyone else for that matter, didn't argue with him. "Okay so… Can you guys maybe just hold on for a second"

Alex walked up to Isaac first and said "This won't hurt" Alex reached out a hand and left it hovering over Isaac's shoulder, waiting for Isaac's response and Isaac looked to his Alpha for confirmation. Derek gave him a stare that said okay but be careful. Isaac nodded letting Alex know that whatever he was about to do was okay.

Alex put a hand to Isaac's shoulders and looked at him forcing the beta to lock eyes with him. Isaac looked at Alex dead on and saw that Alex's eyes flashed blue sparkles for a second before disappearing and leaving his eyes that same light brown color. Alex continued walking over to the other members of the pack doing the same thing to them that he did to Isaac. Derek was a little hesitant at first but forced himself to look at Alex. There was only one person left, Jackson. Alex tentatively made his way over to where Jackson was and looked at Jackson with a shy questioning glance. Jackson made a gesture that moved him farther from Alex as if in a disgusted manner but he too also forced himself to look at Alex. Alex stared at Jackson for a second before working his magic. The look Jackson gave him sent another stab to his heart, his face showed discontent and eyes with hatred, but they also showed a sliver of pain and this confused Alex. He ignored it and looked at Jackson, eyes sparkling blue for a second before disappearing.

"What did you just do?" asked Allison.

Alex turned to her and said "I looked into you and saw your good qualities. By this I mean that I looked at the traits that make you a fighter and what you would be best at doing. And don't worry I only looked at that, not at any personal traits or characteristics you might have."

Allison nodded in understanding and Derek said "I could have just told you some things"

"I know," said Alex, "But I wanted to see it myself to plan out the best strategy because while, no offense, you guys might be a little overconfident a small army of harpies is no small thing. If we let our guard down they'll annihilate us quickly."

"Alright then, fair enough" said Derek. He didn't understand why the sudden trust in the boy. But he had this aura to him that just screamed loyalty and trust. Plus that certain little thought nicked at the back of Derek's head and he quickly shoved it back down.

"Okay so from what I now know it seems that Derek, Peter, and Scott are the best physical fighters as well as Allison who is clearly a master at archery and can defend herself with quick swiftness if fought at close range. Isaac, Jackson, and Erica are the fastest of the pack and can probably quickly dispatch a single harpy without getting hurt too bad whereas Derek, Peter, and Scott can probably take on multiple harpies at once. Boyd is somewhat different he's basically… a tank if you could call it that, from what I saw he can take a hit better than all of you and continue fighting on with strong force. This surprised me a little but Lydia is actually pretty skilled at using guns and knives. Can I ask where you learned that?"

Lydia gave a proud smirk and said with sarcasm "What do you think Allison and I do at sleepovers? Eat ice cream and swoon over men on TV?"

"Alright then so you said everyone except me. Care to explain?" said Stiles.

Stiles was a little hurt that Alex hadn't mentioned him. Even noting Stiles' amazing research skills would have been appreciated. He knew that he was probably exaggerating, but he spent a while feeling like he didn't belong, just that annoying teenager that nobody liked but stuck around. After the pack noticed Stiles' dejection they made it their mission to make it known to him that he was needed, that he was basically the glue that held them together. And surprisingly Derek had been the one to raise his self-esteem the most, and because of that the quirky teen had fallen hopelessly in love with the Alpha wolf. When he found out that his feelings weren't one sided both of them quickly fell into a mushy fluffy relationship that the pack couldn't stand but were happy for the couple nonetheless.

"Well Stiles," said Alex noticing the slight hurt in Stiles' voice, "You haven't been in too many fights and I wasn't able to know much about your fighter traits. But I do know that you're a freakin' badass at researching if that helps. And I also saw that you have this potential to learn magic quickly, and if we had more time I would teach you a couple basic spells to fight but that's going to have to wait for when we're not in danger of getting killed by savage bird ladies."

Stiles snorted at Alex's last comment and was somewhat grateful that Alex, who hardly knew him, tried to make him feel better by not making him feel useless. He also noted that Alex said he had potential to learn magic quickly and damn him if he wasn't going to pester him on that later.

The pack quietly listened to Alex's instruction on how to kill harpies quickly and efficiently, taking note on the important details. Stiles was given a gun, whom he was actually pretty decent at using considering his dad was the sheriff and might have taught him how to shoot it. The pack lingered around the house engaging in conversations about different things. Alex wasn't deaf or stupid and he knew that some of them were talking about him, he didn't let it bother him though because what else would you do when you see that someone has magical powers they haven't heard of before.

Alex decided to relieve himself a little and headed towards the back door and out to the front porch. He walked a bit out to the outskirts of the front yard near some tall trees leaning against one of them on his back. He took deep breaths and forced himself to relax a bit. It was no big deal, nothing he couldn't handle or hasn't handled before because god knows he's faced worse than harpies before. Alex quietly listened to the rustling of the leaves and bent over to pick up an orange leaf off the floor, observing it and the natural beauty that nature has. He jumped a little when a voice spoke next to him.

"Is that why you left?" asked Jackson.

Alex didn't understand what 'that' was but he had a pretty good guess, "Yeah" he responded after a short moment.

Jackson shook his head and gave Alex a look "Look Alex, I understand that you probably had shit to go through but—" Jackson was cut off as Alex abruptly interrupted him.

"No! You don't understand!" he said loudly, "My mom was killed and I found out I was a freak who could use freaky powers. So no Jackson don't say you understand, because you don't."

"Okay so maybe I don't understand!" said Jackson angrily, "But that doesn't give you the right to just cut us out. You had no idea how hurt Danny and I were when you suddenly disappeared. We spent the first week practically dying with worry looking for you. At first we thought you were probably just sick when you didn't show up for school, so we went over to your house only to see that no one was home. And no one was home for a long time and that's when we started to freak, even our moms were worried about what had happened to you and your mom. We had no idea what to do or think so let it go. So don't you dare say that this is our fault because it's yours just as much, you could have at least told us you were leaving"

"For what? So that you would worry about me and probably get killed because of what I was. I apologize, I honestly do regret not saying anything to you or Danny. I spent those few years of my life hating myself because I left you guys all of a sudden."

Jackson didn't know how to respond and simply stared at Alex. Alex broke the silence and said "But you know what Jackson, if you really did care about me as a friend you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when I came back. You've made the past two years of my school life hell with your constant snide remarks and bullying, and I never said anything because I felt like I deserved it after leaving suddenly. So don't expect me to start apologizing to you because you're angry at me that I didn't say goodbye."

The words hurt Jackson because Alex was right. Jackson had reacted like a total ass when Alex came back. And the reason he did was because he was filled with fury that after their intense threeway friendship, Alex just simply walked out without saying a word. Danny wasn't the aggressive type and simply ignored Alex, not saying anything to him at all. But Jackson just couldn't let it go. Alex didn't just get to walk out without saying a word, even if he had good reason to.

"Well what the hell are you expecting me to do?" said Jackson snidely "Apologize to you? Well hate to break it to you Alexis but that's not gonna happen" and with that Jackson walked away and headed back inside with anger towards Alex.

Alex's heart felt like it was bleeding out, and he knew what that felt like. The venom laced in Jacksons voice hurt him in more ways than he knew. Alex knew that he was in the wrong about abruptly leaving, but he had no choice. Joshua had quickly tired to usher him out of Beacon Hills to begin training him, the sixteen year old at the time, being pushy and persuasive. He barely had time to grieve the loss of his mother, quickly launching into training.

Alex pushed negative thoughts aside and focused on the current situation. Harpies. He started to recollect all his past experience when dealing with the freakish birds. He slowly paced the front yard for a while before heading back inside. The pack were randomly lingering around the house, most of them on edge just waiting for the impending attack, no doubt that they overheard the rather loud conversation between Alex and Jackson considering they had werewolf hearing. Alex politely asked Stiles for something to drink and Stiles complied and gave him a glass of water at Alex's request. Alex impatiently paced the kitchen, this feeling like he was missing something important. When it suddenly hit him, he didn't have his weapon with him. The relative peace of Beacon Hills had made him less uneasy not carrying his weapon around with him.

Alex quickly walked back to where most of the pack was and said "I need to go back to my place to get something. I'll be back in a couple minutes"

"Wait," said Scott "What if the harpies come while you're gone?"

"I know," responded Alex, "But this is really important"

Scott seemed curious for a second before saying "Fine. But I'm going with you. Hey Stiles let me borrow the jeep, driving will be faster than him running back"

"Scotty, you're my best friend but if you get so much as a scratch on my baby I will get Derek to murder you" said Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah," said Scott as Stiles handed him the keys.

Alex followed Scott out the door and into the passenger seat of the Jeep. They pulled out of the driveway and headed out onto the town with Alex giving a quick explanation of where he lived. They drove in silence for a bit before Scott spoke when they were far enough away from werewolf hearing. "Okay first of all just letting you know. Don't even try."

Alex was honestly very confused at what Scott just said, "What are you talking about?" he asked quizzically.

Scott sighed and said "I might come off as dimwitted and unobservant most of the time, but don't think that I haven't noticed the small smiles you give to Stiles. Derek and him are disgustingly in love with each other and I'm pretty sure you can't do anything to split them up."

Oh. So Scott thought that Alex had a 'thing' for Stiles. "You think I have a _thing _for Stiles?"

"Oh come on, I'm not _that _stupid"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at Scotts assumptions about him. "Why are you laughing?" asked Scott with slight anger in his voice.

"Just that you think I have a thing for Stiles" said Alex.

"Wait so you don't have a thing for Stiles?" asked Scott almost apologetically.

Alex just smiled in return and said "Trust me when I tell you this dude. I do not have a thing for Stiles."

"Well great now I just look like a stupid douchebag" muttered Scott.

Alex simply laughed at him and continued to giggle. Scott was annoyed and amusedly shoved at Alex's shoulder in a playful manner. And once again Alex's freaky self had to flinch more than necessary at the gesture. Scott looked worried for a second, "Um… Sorry dude" he said.

"Um, its fine" muttered Alex, Hating himself for ruining a friendly moment.

A couple minutes later they arrived at Alex's apartment. They got out of the car and headed up the stairs to the second floor to enter the small apartment. The apartment was simple, Scott noticed. One small living room with a connected kitchen and a single door that most likely led to Alex's bedroom with a bathroom connecting from somewhere within it. Scott followed Alex as he headed into his bedroom and reached under his bed to get back up with a foot long cylinder in his hand. "What is that?" asked Scott with curiosity.

Alex showed him by pressing a concealed button on the silver cylinder and giving it a small thrust forward. In an instant the cylinder extended into a rod only slightly taller than Alex. Scott looked absolutely amazed at the revealing of the quarterstaff, like a small child who just received the best toy in the world. "Dude," said Scott, "That is fucking awesome!" Scott said with a slight squeal at the word awesome. The more Scott observed the staff the more he realized how awesome and beautiful it was.

The staff had three different colors that blended pretty well together in the position they were; Gold, silver, and dull gray. The gold was lined in small patterns along the rim of the cylinder on the staff and on top next to the arrow tipped head, the dull gray, which Scott realized was iron, was covering most of the staff half circling it around the sides, the silver was tipped along both arrowheads and came down the staff giving it a sheen glow.

"Dude, I understand the silver and gold, but why iron?" asked Scott with a puzzled look.

"Well, Scotty" said Alex hoping that Scott wouldn't call him out on the nickname usually reserved for Stiles, "Don't freak out but… ghosts."

Scotts eyes widened like an owls and he looked at Alex his mouth hanging open in an 'o' shape. "Ghosts are real? And why the hell would you need iron to fight them? Wouldn't it just pass right through them?"

Alex internally praised Scott for being initiative and said "Iron repels ghosts."

"How?" asked Scott.

"If you really want to know I could give you an explanation but I don't think you would understand it very well…" said Alex.

Scott gave him a bitch face and said "Try me."

"Okay," said Alex in a high voice, "In theory, ghosts use electromagnetic energy to manifest, then hypothetically one could use a conductor of electricity, such as iron to drain or ground out the energy from the spirit. Therefore, touching a grounded, iron object to the spirit itself would drain all usable energy from that spirit. Based on this theory, many cemeteries are enclosed by iron fencing to keep the spirits in."

Scott had his head tilted and face in a confused expression "I think I'll just take your word for it"

Alex laughed and hesitantly clapped Scott on the shoulder. This didn't go unnoticed by Scott and he wondered why Alex was always a little hesitant to make physical contact. Nevertheless Scott gently patted his back and Alex only tensed for a fraction of a second. A second glance around the room showed Scott that Alex was really into music as well as video games. Posters from classic video games along with a couple band posters were messily placed along the walls. Instruments and other musical trinkets littered the floor and drawers with a guitar placed neatly in a stand and an electric keyboard in the corner by the window. "Dude, how many instruments do you play?"

"A few," responded Alex.

Scott looked around again and counted more than a few. He decided that they had more important manners to worry about in their current situation and quickly said "Comon, we have to get back. Who knows when the giant killer bird women will come to eat us" Alex laughed at Scotts stupid joke and followed him out the door and back into the car, but not before grabbing an apple off the counter and taking a huge bite out of it to have something to do.

A bit before they got back to the Hale house Scott spoke up, "Hey, um… sorry for- you know, assuming you wanted to get in between Stiles and Derek. It's just- he's my best friend and knowing that someone wants to get in between his happiness kinda hurts me too. I know that sounds weird but, whatever."

"It's okay" said Alex, "And yeah I can understand why you feel like that considering you two are like brothers. The moment we were talking in the music store yesterday he wouldn't shut up about how awesome of a friend you were and how awesome of a boyfriend Derek is. And I can also see why you would think I have a thing for him because it's not like I was hiding my smiles, but he seems really likeable to me and I guess… I guess I was just kinda happy that someone wasn't a huge douche to me since I came back to Beacon Hills."

Scott didn't respond and simply nodded his head in understanding. When they arrived at the Hale house they rushed in with Scott in the lead who quickly ran up to Stiles and said very loudly to his face, "Dude… Ghosts are real!"

Stiles was confused at first by his best friends enthusiasm but was quickly awed by his little declaration of ghosts being real. "What? How do you know?" Scott responded by pointing at Alex.

Stiles turned to Alex and tentatively asked if it was true. Alex nodded in response and Scott and Stiles high fived in equal enthusiasm. Derek shook his head at the crazy antics of his mate and beta.

"How many supernatural creatures actually exist?" asked Stiles, "And why didn't you or you tell me that werewolves aren't the only thing?" he added with an accusing finger at Derek and Peter.

Peter merely shrugged and said "Well, forgive me for not being in touch with every supernatural creature out there" Derek shrugged also in agreement with Peter.

After a moment Isaac asked "So what was so important that you just had to go and get?"

Alex responded by pulling the cylinder from the inside of his overcoat and extended it and showed it to the rest of the pack in the same way he showed to Scott. Figures that Stiles would have the same reaction as Scott. Those two were practically children when it came to interesting trinkets. Although Alex wouldn't lie because he thought that it was always freaking awesome whenever the staff extended making that little 'whoosh' sound.

The pack regarded Alex with interest wondering how many secrets he was keeping. He was most likely skilled in close combat and his use of magic probably made him a ruthless fighter. "So…" said Erica, "any other little talents you have that you want to let us know about?"

Before Alex could shrug Scott announced, "Yes! He can play like thirty instruments!"

"Oh yeah!" said Stiles, "He works at a music store so it's not like it's a surprise to me. I caught him playing the guitar when I walked into the store. Oh and he's also a damn well singer" added Stiles with a smug look.

Erica gave a loud content sigh and said "Oh my god… Finally, someone with _actual _talent. You have to play something for us now."

During this little interaction Alex was blushing furiously at the praise Stiles gave him. It's not like he didn't appreciate it, because he did. He couldn't help it though, and his tanned skin quickly went from a very light brown to tomato red. It's one of the things his mother always made fun of him for, she didn't mean it in an insulting way, she just liked to see the embarrassed expressions her son made.

Alex wanted to protest that now wasn't the time for him to play something but just ended up stuttering like a moron. "Um- Uh- Th-Theres not even any instruments here" said Alex.

"Actually," said Stiles, "There's a piano in the living room. Would it be okay if he uses it Derek?"

The pack knew that that piano was special to Derek and maybe Peter too. It was Derek's little brothers piano, the only reason it survived the fire was because the younger Hale would play it in the basement away from overhearing werewolf ears where he could play in peace and privacy. It was a little painful to see someone other than his brother there, Derek kept the piano as a memento of him, but decided if it's there and someone can use it… then why not? So Derek nodded at Stiles and Alex showing his agreement.

"Umm," mumbled Alex, "I'm not sure about this…"

"Nonsense," said Erica cutting him off. She grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged him to the piano and sat him on the piano chair.

"Uh- I'm honored you'd let me use it Derek. It's a beautiful piano" said Alex. And he wasn't lying, the piano was gorgeous. Whoever had constructed it had obviously put time and effort into it. The intricate patterns on the rims of the piano must have take weeks or maybe months alone to make. When he tapped a couple quick keys he also realized that it was still in tune and sounded absolutely beautiful.

Derek nodded at Alex's praise on the piano and watched as Alex began playing the notes to a song he didn't recognize. Some of the pack members recognized the intro to the song Atlas by Coldplay and watched in awe as Alex's fingers gracefully flew across the keys.

Alex was in his element. When he was playing everything else around him was shut out. He concentrated on the music and his fingers practically floated above the keys in beautiful motions. Each finger hitting the key spot on and flying over to the next one. The sounds of the piano filtered throughout the quiet Hale house with everyone listening and enjoying the wonderful music emanating from the instrument. Alex was enjoying himself, he didn't dare start singing now. Stiles was one of the very few people that even knew he could sing, and the thought of playing in even a small audience made him want to bury his head in the ground.

The songs speed and intensity quickly escalated and Alex began playing the piano harder, the sounds escalating but still sounding tantalizing. Alex continued playing the piano for a minute longer but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of many loud screeches. The music quickly halted and the pack all exchanged looks before heading outside quickly. The wind picked up, probably from the wings of all the harpies, tossing leaves and branches around.

The pack quickly got into their planned formations in a clearing a distance from the house. Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison in a small group, the Alpha protecting the most vulnerable, but still vicious, members of the pack. Peter, Jackson, and Scott in another small circle at the center of the group, they were the most vicious fighters with the exception of Derek. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac flanked the right side of the field. At the head of the pack was Alex, staff elongated behind him being held by his hand in a fighting position.

Alex quickly remembered something important and turned to the pack and elevated his voice to be heard, "One more important detail. If the harpies have pale legs than that means that their talons are poisonous. It's not enough to hurt a werewolf but the humans should be careful. And for the werewolves if you do get scratched your healing should repair it quickly but if the gashes become too many than it can become dangerous. Not enough to kill you but enough to make you sluggish and in some cases paralyze you."

(Warning: for terribly written action scenes)

The pack all nodded their heads in understanding and braced themselves for the invasion. The fist flank of harpies approached from the east and quickly plummeted towards Derek's group. Allison was quick to react and shot three harpies out of the air before ten seconds even passed. Scott noticed this and dopily smiled at his badass girlfriend. Allison noticed and called out to him, "Focus Scott" she said with a ferocious smile. Scott quickly nodded understanding and looked back at the approaching harpies.

Suddenly harpies dashed out from the forest from all directions catching most of them by surprise. One of them managed to slash across Isaacs arm before he could dodge and he winced in pain. The worst of the harpies were gathered in Peter's group. They were doing the best they could to fend them off quickly with Jackson picking them off the fastest, but were beginning to get overwhelmed quickly. Alex noticed this and brought his hands to his mouth where he blew a breath and a ball of fire conjured in his palms. He swiftly flung the fireball in their direction and six harpies were suddenly engulfed in flames and frantically flew around flapping and rolling trying to extinguish themselves.

Peter's group took this as an opportunity and quickly slashed the throats of the few harpies still surrounding them. Boyd's group seemed to be having no problem quickly dispatching harpy after harpy. Lydia's and Stiles' gunshots could be heard penetrating the skulls of the harpies. Arrows whizzed past the field impaling themselves and almost always making their marks in the chests or heads of the harpies. Allison was a damn good shot. Derek was the most ferocious hacking and slashing bringing tens of harpies down in minutes, Stiles right by him blowing the heads off of the ones Derek missed with a shotgun.

Jackson was beginning to get overwhelmed and managed to kill two harpies quickly, but not before being slashed across the chest and back multiple times. He didn't realize at first why, but he started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. The harpies began to look fuzzy and he had a slightly difficult time keeping himself up. His knees began to get wobbly and he collapsed to one knee. Alex quickly rushed to his side and used his staff to impale, hack, and slash with the sharp edge of his staff, killing many harpies approaching them. He quickly bent down to Jackson after asking Peter and Scott to cover him. He rubbed his hands together and cupped them closed. The same blue light from before emanated from his palms and he gently placed them on Jacksons chest and back. The relief Jackson felt was soothing as slowly but rapidly the pain and gashes disappeared from his body.

Alex quickly got back up and headed to Derek's group where he was having trouble keeping multiple harpies away from the humans. The humans were holding their ground but reloading guns wasn't quick and Allison was doing her best to use her razored hunting knife to slash the harpies into a puff of feathers. Alex quickly approached and stood next to Derek and gave him a look. Derek nodded in understanding and braced himself next to Alex as ten harpies charged them at once.

Alex and Derek charged forward and hacked and slashed at the nearest harpies. Derek quickly stepped in front of Alex and slashed the throat of a harpy to his right, whom if Alex hadn't have noticed, he would have been slashed. Alex quickly threw his staff at a harpy behind Derek and kicked by his side knocking a harpy to the floor next to them, to whom Derek quickly flung his arm down and stabbed the heart of the harpy. Alex quickly ran around and retrieved his staff from where it was, continuing fighting with Derek in perfect sync.

Alex and Derek stood back to back ready to take on multiple harpies. They were flanked in the center of a circle surrounded by thirty harpies. They stayed back to back stabbing and slashing at any harpy that came to near. Alex yelled for Derek to cover him and Derek stepped closer to him blocking him from the harpies. Alex shortened his staff and placed it on the inside of his overcoat. He bent on one knee and placed both palms on the grassy earth. He quickly focused and willed the land to help him, almost instantly the flora of the region attacked the harpies. Grassy vines entangled the harpies by the legs, while immobilized Derek killed them with the help of Alex who's staff was out again. Branches whipped approaching harpies, sending them tumbling to the ground. Alex turned towards Stiles and called out to him making him look in his direction and gave him a smirk, "Pay attention," Alex called out, knowing that Stiles would get a kick at what he was about to do.

Stiles looked to where Alex was and saw him lift his hands in swift motions. A moment later leaves flew off the trees and floated around Alex, they quickly formed a small ball in the center before expanding again. The leaves were now razor sharp and curved in a 'u' fashion. Stiles watched as Alex thrust his hands forward and the leaves flew towards a group of harpies slicing at harpies and leaving them torn and bloody and some dead. Stiles laughed because he understood what Alex was trying to show him and said, "A perfectly executed razor leaf, my friend."

Alex smiled at Stiles' praise and his use of the word friend. The fight continued on and when few harpies were left the pack had gathered closer to each other with Alex standing a little on the outside defending the pack from any stray harpies. When the last harpy was killed the pack looked around, heads held high sniffing for more harpies. A sound of fluttering wings could be heard and a huge harpy, bigger than the rest, approached them with five more harpies next to them.

The big harpy landed with the other five behind it and gave a loud screech. Alex extended his hand out motioning for the pack to stay back and used his magic to interpret what the harpy had said, but he already had a guess at what it was going it, it was simply confirmed now. He turned to the pack and said, "It's challenging us. A fight where we send one of ours to fight against one of theirs. Similar to a werewolf challenge where the loser concedes defeat and leaves, swearing never to return to the territory."

"Do we have a choice to do this or not?" asked Peter.

"We do," said Alex, "But if we fight them out and kill them more will come eventually wanting to avenge them. If we stay and fight and win than they leave, but if we lose…"

Peter nodded in understanding and said, "Well which one of you lovely people is going to fight the bird women?" motioning to the pack.

Alex turned back to the large harpy and said that they accept the challenge. Turning back to the pack he asked, "Who's gonna fight?"

The pack didn't even bother answering and they all looked at Alex expectantly. Alex noticed that they were all looking at him and shook his head, "No, I can't. I'm not even part of your pack."

Stiles put his hand on Alex's shoulder and said "Please dude, you're our best bet right now. Most of the wolves are exhausted and us humans can't really go up against them alone without any help."

Alex sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Alex turned back to the harpy and nodded. The large harpy motioned one of its lackeys to move forward. One of the biggest harpies approached; it had larger wings than the rest, its legs were paled and talons glistening with poison, its face was contorted in anger, and its beak was dripping with blood… the bird was disgusting. Alex approached with no fear and stood his ground bravely. The pack noticed that Alex showed no fear, but their sense of smell informed them that Alex was nervous with a hint of fear in it.

The leader harpy squawked and the challenger harpy, who Alex now named 'Nasty Bird', lunged at him at a higher speed than he was expecting. Alex formed a shielding spell just in time and it absorbed most of the blow but still managed to send Alex stumbling backwards. He could vaguely hear Jackson say, "Damn, Hart can take a hit." Alex took Jacksons comment as a compliment and used it to fuel his confidence.

Alex sprung to his feet and elongated his staff just as the harpy swooped by for a second hit, the staff intercepted Nasty Bird and smacked her in the face sending her sprawling to the floor on her back. Alex quickly threw his staff down and shrunk to one knee putting both palms on the floor. A second later the flora sprung up once again tangling the birds in long vines of grass, keeping her on the floor. Alex motioned towards the trees and once again they swirled around him forming sharp edges and thrust them at Nasty Bird. Nasty Bird caught herself quickly and shielded herself with her wings as the razor leaves came at her. Her wings took most of the damage but her body was still badly cut up.

Alex braced himself as Nasty Bird sprung up again, ripping away the vines, and lunged at him beak first. Alex took the position of a baseball batter and swung the staff, knocking Nasty Bird to the side with a loud crack of the skull. Alex decided to end it and he focused his energy on the staff. The staff began to crackle and shine with tendrils of electricity flowing from top to bottom, giving the staff a beautiful glow. He brought one palm down quickly to the floor and tangled the bird in weaker vines, but strong enough to keep her down for the needed time.

With the bird tangled Alex lunged forward and sent the staff plummeting down towards the bird, impaling it straight through the heart. The electricity crackled and electrocuted the harpy as it made contact with the staff, it screeched and squawked painfully. The smell of burning feathers and flesh filled the air as the harpy twitched and writhed on the floor before going still. The energy from the staff faded and Alex pulled it free and shortened it again. He turned to the leader harpy and said, "Now leave." The remaining harpy's gave one last screech before flying off.

Alex walked back to the Hale pack giving them all a smile and walking past them. The pack all recovered from the amazingness of the situation and caught up with Alex.

"You know what?" said Isaac clapping a hand on Alex's back, to whom he only flinched slightly, "Stiles was right. You are a badass who can fight off giant bird ladies and electrocute them."

The pack laughed at Isaac's comment and continued walking off towards the Hale house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a disclaimer that OC's only romance interest is Jackson. Other instances where it seems like a pairing are just heavy bromances.**

* * *

Jackson lay awake in bed replaying the events of the previous day._ Damn… when did the whole world go to shit? _Jackson thought to himself as he pondered on what had happened. Well apparently werewolves aren't the only thing that exist. Turns out that harpies are real, and vampires according to Alex. Alex. The conversation they had the previous day still replayed in Jacksons head. He seriously wishes he could take back some of it because it hurts him to hurt a good friend like that.

But Jackson has a reputation to uphold. He's _the _jock of the school, he can't let people see that he's soft. But seeing Alex's hurt eyes when he spoke to him with anger and hatred made him ache. He can't let it go though, because Alex just up and left without a single goodbye.

Jacksons thought back to the battle they had. Alex had run up to him when Jackson was hurt, without even a moment of hesitation. The way the moonlight hit his hair giving it a sheen glow, or how his clothes strained from his body, or the trusting hazel eyes that contrasted amazingly with his dark hair. _What the hell am I thinking? _Jackson cut the weird but surprisingly undisturbing thought aside and decided to force himself to go to sleep.

He tossed and turned in bed but every time he closed his eyes his thoughts would flutter back to how Alex looked while fighting. His wolf growled in contentment at the thought of being around Alex. And yeah… something was definitely up with him. But strangely he didn't mind.

* * *

A few days later Alex was outside in a small clearing in the woods with Derek and Stiles preparing to start training him. Whether Stiles knew it or not, he had huge potential as a Spark. If Alex concentrated hard enough he could see the energy just ebbing its way out of his skin. How they hadn't already attracted all sorts of new monsters was beyond him, it was probably the threat of a werewolf pack to deal with maybe.

"Ok so I was thinking you could teach me how to shoot fireballs first because that always looks freaking badass!" said Stiles with childlike emotion.

"Okay sure" said Alex.

"Really?" asked Stiles, "Ok what do I do?"

"Okay so first gather your mana, then I want you to transfer it to your hand and concentrate it to your palms. Make sure you have your mainstay, once you do go at it and shoot it towards me."

Stiles simply looked at Alex with a bitch face, "What the hell is mana? And how do I do what you just said?"

"Well Stiles," said Alex in a joke mock tone, "you said you wanted to learn a fireball first, so that's what I'm teaching you first. If you want to learn it you should already know the rest of what I said."

Stiles groaned, "Oh I see. This is one of those 'be patient and learn the basics first' thing. Wh-What- Stop laughing Derek it's not funny."

"Your impulsiveness and embarrassment is always funny" quipped Derek.

Alex chuckled at Stiles, "So you ready to train Stiles?"

"Bring it."

"Ok so we're gonna start with the first and most basic form of magic. Controlling and moving items."

"So like telekinesis?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah that's one way to see it. Now before that there's one extremely important thing you have to learn first. Your mainstay."

"What's a mainstay?" asked Stiles curiously.

"Well I could tell you but I'm sure Derek can teach you this one" said Alex looking at Derek.

"Me?" asked Derek incredulously, "Do I look like I can use magic to you?"

"Do you know what mainstay means?" asked Alex to the both of them.

Derek and Stiles both made a face that indicated something in their heads click, "An anchor" said Derek in understanding.

"Yes" said Alex, "That's the term werewolves use to keep in control of themselves, but as Sparks we use the term mainstay. You see when using magic it can be just as dangerous as wolfing out. Say you're executing a costly spell and you falter for a second, that falter can cause your death because you couldn't control the magic you were trying to posses. That's why you need a mainstay, or anchor, to control yourself in case you feel like you're starting to lose control.

"So my mainstay…" said Stiles, "What does it have to be? Is it the same like werewolves where I have to find a strong emotion or… can it be someone special" he added giving Derek a quick glance. Derek noticed Stiles looking at him when he said that and his heart pinched for a second in content.

Alex smiled longingly at both of them for a second before responding, "Either one is fine, but the stronger the emotion the stronger your control is."

After Derek explained to Stiles in more depth than what Alex could they plunged into training. As expected Stiles understood everything quickly, not missing a piece of information and putting everything he heard to use. Alex observed the proud look on Derek's face when Stiles managed to move a rock in the air. After a couple more attempts Stiles started making the rock do crazy tricks and maneuvers throughout the trees. Alex was impressed by Stiles' progress, it made him remember his training sessions with Joshua.

_"Whatever your mainstay is Alex, it's strong" praised Joshua as Alex successfully conjured a double fireball and sent them flying in a helix, scorching a boulder._

_The fifteen year old smiled widely at Joshua and looked back at the torched boulder proudly. Alex never noticed when Joshua would sneak a glance at him. Alex had been training with Joshua for two years now, and along their travels throughout the US their friendship had grown strong. Alex knew that Joshua had his back as he had his. _

_"Ok try it again" stated Joshua._

_Alex concentrated again focusing on his mainstay and on the objective. His palms immediately had two balls of fire the size of volleyballs in them. Conjuring them was easy for him now, but forming them into a helix and keeping in control was still difficult for him. Alex focused on his mainstay when he felt like the fire was trying to wrestle for control._

_He lunged his palms forward but the fire didn't shoot forward as expected. Instead the fire expanded and Alex suddenly feared for his life, he couldn't manage a strong enough hold with his mainstay as he could the first time. Luckily Joshua had fast reflexes and quickly shot a stream of water in Alex's direction extinguishing the fire and dousing Alex._

_"Shit" muttered Alex under his breath._

_"Well… that didn't go as well as the first time" breathed Joshua, observing Alex, "Hey don't beat yourself up. It happens to the best of us"_

_"Oh right" said Alex angrily "Because we're all just struggling to shoot helix fireballs out of our palms"_

_"You know that's not what I meant" said Joshua in a hurt tone. Alex knew that Joshua knew that Alex was still a little tender on the subject of him being a Spark. After all, just by being what he is caused his mother to be pried from him. Without a single goodbye, and Joshua understood that feeling._

_Alex sighed and walked up to Joshua and enveloped him in a hug, "I'm sorry. I know that I'm not the only one that has suffered by what we are and… I guess the anger just gets to me sometimes."_

_Joshua wrapped his arms around Alex and Alex leaned into the touch. Alex was glad, not that he had his family taken from him, but glad that he had found a friend in Joshua, "You know you're like an older brother to me" said Alex "and I don't like making you upset"_

_Alex couldn't see the way Joshua's smile faltered when he called him a brother, because that's all he would ever be to Alex. A brother figure and nothing more._

_"Ok let's get back to training" said Joshua as he separated himself from the embrace._

* * *

Stiles' training with Alex had made him flourish. Alex was proud of Stiles, he was making good progress and Alex hoped that there was a friendship there. Alex started getting closer to Scott too once he realized that Alex didn't have a thing for his best friend, he even started getting closer to _Derek, _albeit Derek acknowledged him minimally but Alex noticed that grumpy was his default emotion so he counted it as a win. The rest of the pack started accepting him too even if they showed care in strange ways. As for Jackson? Well Alex was still working on him, and don't even get him started on how he's going to approach Danny.

Alex was making his walk down to the Hale house. He'd been going there for a couple weeks now to train with Stiles and teach the werewolves some fighting techniques. Ha! What has it come to that now Alex is teaching the werewolves. Alex smiled as he continued walking through the forest, he considered stopping by his cove for a while but decided there were better times for it. Alex was turning the corner of a tree when he bumped into a broad chest.

"Why are you really here?" asked Peter with a blank but mandatory tone.

"Whoa dude, Stiles warned me that you were creepy but now I really see what he meant. How long have you been following me?" Yeah one thing Alex has also gained in his time with the Hale pack is a little more self confidence.

"Don't be stupid. You know what I mean" stated Peter once again in that tone.

"I honestly don't Peter"

"Well all of a sudden you appear when a group of harpies are in the area. How do we know that you're not going to turn on us?"

"Well considering I've only helped your pack and have done nothing to threaten you I think you should cut me some slack and give me some credit. I also recall saving your ass from getting clawed to death" responded Alex without the slightest hint of fear.

"You're not intimidated by us" stated Peter.

"Don't get me wrong at first I always had my magic on the surface ready to spring if any of you attacked me, but now that I see you guys aren't like other packs… well you know.

"Mm hmm"

Alex was warned by Stiles that Peter could also be a manipulative fucker so he decided to end this conversation before Peter could start any mind games. "Well excuse me Peter but I've gotta go train a very well progressing Spark."

* * *

Jackson was outside the Hale house sparring with the other betas when he noticed Alex walking up down the path. He decided to pay no thought to him and focus on fighting. He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't impressed with Alex, because he was. The dude could fight, he even managed to get Derek on his back in seconds. He'll admit that the faces of the pack made him laugh out loud. What was even more funny was Derek, laying bug eyed on the floor.

Alex really was a badass, and he was different. Well he was too, but no one knew how Jackson really was except for Alex and Danny, he didn't even let Lydia in that much. But he still remembers when they were kids and Danny said that Jackson sucked at video games and he wanted someone else to play with, so he searched for a random kid and walked up to Alex.

At first Jackson thought that Danny was joking and was probably going to ask the kid for a pencil or something, but to his surprise they actually started talking. Jackson was a little wary of Alex fist considering Danny was getting along with him very well, very quick. But after a while the three of them became inseparable. Alex's attitude and the way he was starting making Jackson see him in a new way.

Maybe he could forgive Alex for leaving, because after all his mother was taken from him and not everyone learned that they had sudden magical powers. But Jackson was thrown into the world of the supernatural and became a freaking _Kanima_, and now he was a werewolf but forgiving Alex was still a sore subject for him because it wasn't entirely his fault.

Alex still has to explain to him and Danny more about what he is now. They're best friends, the three of them, and if that doesn't mean anything to Alex than he can go fuck himself. Because while Jackson is known as an asshat that doesn't care about anyone, he does care about his friends, he just shows affection in his own way. He doesn't even hate Stilinski anymore, not like he ever did hate him because he was simply annoying, but he sees him as a packmate now. And now that he's the big bad Alphas mate, well let's just say Jackson is learning to be nice.

The first thing Jackson noticed about Alex in the fight with the harpies was the confidence he had. It baffled Jackson because he would flinch when any person would so much as touch him. He prayed that he wasn't the cause of his distrust, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was. Great… just another thing to fuel his guilt.

But when Alex was fighting those harpies there was no fear at all. He looked confident while jumping and pivoting around the battlefield while obliterating those harpies into clouds of feathers. And that small sparkle his eyes took whenever he used magic mesmerized Jackson, he couldn't help but be curious and drawn to them.

Even when Alex sparred with the wolves he had this ferocity in his eyes that said 'don't fuck with me or I will kill you'. Whenever he got that look Jackson would feel something strange on the border of intimidation and curiosity.

But after all these new things that Alex is, he's still the kid that Jackson and Danny constantly hung out with before. He was always making stupid video game or movie references with Stiles and they would both laugh and keep on blabbering about nerd things. No one else in the pack understood the references except for those two, and on occasion Scott or Isaac, but Derek who was basically cut off from all technology for his own weird reasons would look at them as if they were aliens communicating about them or insulting them.

Stiles would just laugh at Derek's obliviousness and Alex would soon join in with him. Another thing that Jackson has noticed is that Derek doesn't even seem to question why Alex is here. Normally they're almighty Alpha would start questioning anyone he doesn't trust. And Derek is pretty good at being annoyed by other peoples presence.

He has good reason to though. On more than one occasion omegas would come saying they're on the search for a pack that would take them in. Derek would always glare hard at them and consult with Stiles, his mate, and Scott, his second, and stare at the omegas with this look. Also who knew that Stiles was such a good judge of character because some of those omegas turned out to be spies from other packs that wanted the Hale territory. So Jackson understood why Derek had trust issues.

It took Jackson forever to get Derek to trust him. The Kanima incident didn't help either considering he killed a lot of people and innocents. But in his own strange way even Jackson managed to get on his Alphas good side of the radar and a trusted member of the pack, but it took him almost a year after the Kanima fiasco.

Alex had been here only about three weeks and already Derek would acknowledge him and even smile at him from time to time. And this not only baffled Jackson but the rest of the pack also. The only person Derek would smile at was Stiles, so whenever any member of the pack tried to ask him anything about Alex he would just give them a 'why the hell should I answer to you' face and walk away.

Jackson was sparring with Isaac in his full wolf form, they were pawing and growling at each other going in small circles. All friendly fighting, when Jackson snuck a glance over at Alex who had taken his shirt off. Jackson faltered for a second and Isaac took advantage of it and pounced on Jackson, pinning him to the ground.

"Well, who knew that you had a toned body hiding underneath that overcoat you're always wearing" said Lydia smirking at Alex.

Alex turned beet reed and shrugged, "It's hot"

"It's winter" stated Lydia

"Well you come here and fight with a bunch of werewolves for a couple hours then, and train a new Spark."

"No thanks I think I'll leave you to do that" said Lydia as she walked up to Allison and pointed at Alex discreetly.

Isaac removed himself from Jackson and they both shifted back to human form and quickly shuffled their clothes on. Jackson walked up to Scott and patted him on the back, "Well McCall, it looks like Alexis is attracting you're girlfriend, you know considering she's ogling his shirtlessness."

Scott glanced at Allison and followed the trail of where she was looking before glaring at Alex and pouting. Jackson laughed as he walked up to Allison and whispered for her to stop staring at him, to his amusement Allison said that it's not her fault if Alex has a toned body. Scott just huffed and pouted for a second before Allison kissed him, effectively shutting him up and easing his doubts. Yep she had McCall wrapped around her finger. "You are so whipped McCall!" screamed out Jackson while laughing.

"I second that!" screamed Stiles from across the yard where he was currently levitating a large rock.

"Shutup assholes!" yelled Scott as he glared at both of them.

The rest of the pack yelled their agreements while they stopped their sparring to laugh at Scott.

"And why are you laughing Derek?" challenged Scott, silencing the other pack members, "Whenever Stiles asks you something all he has to do is coax you a little and you plummet like a rock, falling to his pleas."

Jackson observed as Derek arched an eyebrow and walked up to Scott, "Is that a challenge McCall?"

"Bring it" said Scott with determination.

"Ugh, my boyfriend and best friend are like children who can't get along" huffed Stiles as Derek and Scott shifted into their wolf forms.

They observed as snarling wolves charged at each other, teeth and claws bared. Jackson studied their movements wanting to learn a little more about good fighting techniques. Scott feinted at Derek but Derek foresaw it and swiped a clawed paw slashing Scott across the face.

Scott whined for a second before springing up and maneuvering himself out of Derek's range and quickly shot forward making both wolves tumble forward. They snarled and snapped at each other while rolling around and tumbling.

There was a point when the fighting seemed to be getting out of hand, both wolves having that ferocious glint in their eyes. The tussle had escalated into a fight and both wolves continued to fight angrily. Sensing that the fight had gone too far, Boyd tried to intervene and separate them only to be tossed aside like a ragdoll by Derek. Isaac, Jackson, and Erica had the same treatment when they tried to intercept them.

Stiles was about to yell at Derek when both wolves suddenly separated themselves in a quick burst, being thrown across from each other and landing a few feet away with a thump. Jackson looked over to see Alex with that sparkle in his eyes and hands outstretched in front of him, palms spread out. Ah, so he separated them.

Jackson watched as Scott and Derek, both still in wolf form, had the click of realization that showed in their eyes. Derek quickly sprang up and dashed away into the woods. Stiles quickly assessed the situation and chased after Derek. Jackson also noticed that Alex chased after both of them, he quickly screamed out that chasing after an upset Alpha wasn't a good idea but his voice fell upon dead ears as he watched him run into the woods.

* * *

Stiles was running through the woods looking for Derek. He used the trailing magic that Alex had taught him and concentrated on Derek, a small glowing trail appeared on the forest floor and Stiles followed it, hoping that Derek hadn't run off too far.

Stiles had a vague idea of why Derek had run off. The fighting with Scott probably triggered old instinct when him and Scott hated each other, and that had probably triggered old memories for Derek that he wanted to forget. Stiles knew it was his job as his mate to calm him down when he needed him. No one else understood Derek like he did, so no one else could coax him out of his grumpiness.

Stiles continued traversing through the woods for a while, when he noticed a bushy tail peeking from behind a tree. Stiles giggled internally at how silly it looked but quickly shut it down, bringing out his Stiles charm that calms down upset Alphas.

"Hey Derek? Babe? You okay?" asked Stiles as he sat down crossed legged next to Derek, pulling his head onto his lap while petting under his muzzle.

Derek made whining noises as he cuddled closer to Stiles and Stiles got the message and scratched behind Derek's ear. Derek made very quiet purring noises as he leaned into the touch. As much as the situation sucked, Stiles always enjoyed doing this with Derek. Comforting him in a way no one else could anymore, being close together with the both of them just sitting in serenity.

Stiles continued smoothing out Derek's fur when he heard rustling noises from behind them. Derek growled for a second before stopping. Stiles turned his head and noticed that Alex, fully clothed again, was approaching them slowly. "Uh, dude I get you're trying to help but getting too close to an upset Alpha is not a very good idea"

Stiles' eyes widened when Derek got up and nosed Alex's palm, pulling on his pant leg with his teeth and bringing him over to sit next to Stiles. Derek made content purring noises as he settled himself between Alex and Stiles, his legs splayed over Alex's and his head laying on Stiles' thigh.

Stiles glanced at Alex with curiosity and Alex looked back at him with an equally confused look on his face. Stiles was confused, Derek never willingly approached anyone, except him, unless he absolutely needed to, like a cashier or something like that. So when Derek walked up to Alex and showed affection, well let's just say that Stiles' mind is on overdrive trying to process this information.

They stayed like that for a while. Stiles' would continue to pet Derek and he would purr in happiness. But then Alex did the same thing and rubbed Derek's side, Stiles' was sure that Alex was about to get his hand bitten off but to his surprise Derek purred in contentment at his touch too. Okay now Stiles was seriously confused, and he's spent a lot of time confused about lots of things but Derek is one of the best things he knows.

What felt like hours later but was only about ten minutes Derek got up and motioned for them to follow him. Both boys got up and began following Derek back out of the forest. Stiles snuck a glance over at Alex and saw that he had a thinking face on, no doubt wondering what the hell just happened.

Stiles thought about why Derek had accepted Alex so easily. The only times he's gotten aggressive towards him was when he was in the Hale house that first day with Stiles and when Alex said the he knew about their pack. Stiles knew from long nights of research that the wolf side of them sometimes follows instinct based on what their human half wants or needs.

For a second Stiles doubted Derek but in an instant it was gone and Stiles was hit with a pang of guilt. He knew that Derek would never want to be with anyone but him because they were mates, they were practically meant to be. Also Derek wouldn't have done anything to Alex in _that _way while Stiles was in their presence. Stiles mentally kicked himself for being stupid and destroyed the thought.

When they returned to the Hale house Derek trotted into the house and came back out a minute later clothed. He approached Scott and stood in front of him with a guilty look on his face. "I- I'm sorry."

"I am too. I guess it got a little out of hand and- well… yeah."

"No. Don't apologize. This was my fault, I lost control for a second and hurt you in the process."

"Oh well either way I'm totally fine dude. All is forgiven"

Alex noticed that Derek's wounds had already healed, but Scott still had some nasty scratches on his face and arms because they were from an Alpha. Alex walked up to Scott and motioned to his injuries with his hands motioning them too. "May I?"

Scott seemed to understand that Alex was asking if he could heal him. Scott nodded and Alex placed his hands over the gashes. Alex's hands glowed a faint blue light and saw as Scott visibly deflated in relief when the scratches healed and covered up.

"Thanks dude" said Scott with a thankful smile.

"No problem" said Alex and then turned to Stiles, "I think we've done enough training for today Stiles. I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later" he said with a wave to the pack as he walked away.

"Later dude" said Stiles.

The rest of the pack dispersed after that to go and do whatever it is teenage werewolves do. Stiles took out his phone and sent a text to his dad.

**-Hey dad I'm gonna stay at Derek's today. Tough times and he needs me. –Stiles**

**-Fine but be safe –Dad **

**-Oh my god dad that's not at all what I meant. He's seriously suffering with manpain right now and I need to stop him from being so emo. I'll see you tomorrow. –Stiles **

"I'm not emo" said Derek with a bitchface as he pulled Stiles on the couch and enveloped him in his arms.

"Fine. Emotionally constipated, whatever works for you" said Stiles smiling.

Derek nuzzled his neck with his nose and sighed happily. They stayed like that for a while before Stiles got up to make them something to eat. The Hale house was empty and would probably stay like that for the night. None of the pack members stayed at the house when Derek was broody.

Stiles lay in Derek's bed, waiting for him to finish preparing for bed.

"So are we going to talk about what happened?" asked Stiles when Derek walked out of the bathroom. Derek sighed and took a seat on the bed. Stiles wrapped his arms and pressed his chest against Derek's back.

Derek turned and pulled Stiles away from his back only to pull him practically on his lap. Derek held Stiles and inhaled his scent. Stiles knew that whenever Derek was feeling hurt or broody that his scent would calm him down. But Derek usually did this when he was happy, and right now he wasn't. The only other time he does is when he's thinking about past memories.

"He reminds me of David" mumbled Derek into Stiles neck.

And all of a sudden Stiles understood the situation. David was Derek's younger brother. He was thirteen when he died in the fire. And Stiles knew, from what Derek told him, that he absolutely loved his brother, he was his favorite sibling. Derek would tell Stiles about how they would get into trouble together and how Derek was practically his role model. "He even looks like him aside from his eyes. David had that same skin color, that same style of semi-long messy hair, and that innocent but knowing expression on his face. Not to mention he plays the piano"

Stiles thought that was all Derek was going to say when Derek spoke up again "Uh… he also smells similar to you."

Stiles pulled Derek's head away to stare at him in the eyes, "What do you mean he smells like me?"

"I mean that you're scents have this small similarity to them. Please don't ask more because I'm just as confused about it as you are."

"It's probably because we're both Sparks or something like that" said Stiles, "Out of curiosity… What do I smell like?"

"Well you smell different to every wolf. To me you're intoxicating" said Derek inhaling deeply on Stiles pulse point.

"I get that" said Stiles with a 'duh' expression, "But I mean like, are there specific scents of things that I smell like to you?"

"Yes actually" said Derek "You're sort of a pine with the smell of a meadow and… a cotton type of smell."

Stiles smiled as he pulled Derek down onto the bed. Normally this gesture would mean the start of sexy times, but right now both were just content with falling asleep in each other's arms as they fell asleep.

"I love you Stiles" said Derek as he snuggled impossibly closer to Stiles.

No matter how many times Derek told him that Stiles would never stop feeling that little clench to his heart. "I love you too Derek" he said as they both succumbed to sleep and fatigue.

* * *

"You know, I'm getting real sick of this cold weather" grumbled Jackson as he plopped down on the couch of the Hale house meeting room. Alex was here and now had his own chair in the group. It was a Saturday morning and the pack were lazily loitering around the Hale house with nothing to do.

"Ugh, tell me about it" mumbled Erica as she flopped herself down onto Boyd's lap, "I wish it was summer already so we could go to the beach or something."

"Well considering we would have to drive across all of California to get to a good temperature, were kind of stuck here" said Scott in an agreeing tone that he also wanted a day at the beach.

"Actually…" said Alex and the pack turned to him with expectant looks, "There is a way we could go to a beach at this time of year."

"Oh, what? You can change the weather too Hart?" said Jackson.

"Shutup Jackson and let him speak" said Erica shutting up Jackson, "Now please do tell how we can get out of this frozen wasteland and go tan."

"What I was going to say was that we could teleport" said Alex.

"Teleport?" asked Peter incredulously.

"Yes" said Alex matter of factly, "If I had the right ingredients I could make a teleportation circle. Normally transporting many persons is difficult but you're all werewolves and the pack bonds you share are strong, so they should be more than enough to power the circle."

"Please tell us you know where to get these ingredients" said Lydia, "I am seriously getting sick of the cold too and a nice day in the hot sun would do me good."

"As if you need to look more beautiful Lydia" said Stiles. Derek growled slightly at the comment and Stiles laughed and pecked him on the cheek, "Shutup Sourwolf. You know I only have eyes for you"

"Okay if you two are done being disgustingly sweet maybe we can help Alex gather whatever he needs," said Allison as she motioned towards Alex, "Because I would love to go to the beach right now."

"Yeah! Tell us!" said Scott jumping at the chance to see Allison in a bikini.

"I have some of the stuff in my apartment but I don't have a special herb. And I can't get any because it doesn't naturally grow in this area" said Alex. Some of the pack members groaned at the chance of not going.

"Wait maybe Deaton has some of whatever you need" said Scott with a hopeful expression.

"Maybe…" said Alex.

"Good thinking Scotty" said Stiles "You can go ask him for it"

"If it's a day at the beach sure. What's it called and I'll go ask. Don't worry about his questions I'll just say Lydia or Stiles want to research the shit out of it" said Scott.

Alex told Scott what the needed ingredient was and headed back to his apartment to gather everything that was needed. When he got back to the Hale house Scott was already back with what they needed. Alex and the pack stepped outside and Alex drew a circle with chalk on the ground. Adding little extra designs and curves here and there.

"Okay I need a map of wherever it is you guys want to go" said Alex as he spoke to the pack in general.

Lydia walked back into the house and came back with a map in hand, "I vote Cuba. The temperature is always warm there and perfect for the beach."

"Does everyone agree?" asked Alex, immediately receiving agreements from everyone, "Okay before we get ahead of ourselves, how long are we staying?"

"I'd say a night" said Stiles. The rest of the pack agreed.

"Okay," said Alex, "So you guys go let your parents know and pack you're beach stuff. I'll prepare the circle and go get my stuff later."

The pack dispersed and Alex stayed for a while longer preparing the circle. Alex went back to his apartment and gathered all the stuff he would need for a day at the beach. When he really thought about it Alex was practically jumping for joy internally.

He'd never been out of the United States before and going with friends was bound to be a good time. Alex went back to the Hale house with a suitcase in tow, still giddy with excitement for the days future events. When he got back to the Hale house the pack was already there all with small suitcases ready to spend a night in the Caribbean.

"Okay so I know that I said your pack bonds would be more than enough to power the circle, but transporting this many people takes a shitload of power so I'm probably going to be knocked out for a while once we get there. Also teleportation isn't one hundred percent accurate so we'll probably end up in the outskirts of some jungle or something. Can you guys maybe just wait till I wake up, uh- I've never been anywhere like this before and I'd like to remember everything. And also I doubt any of you know Spanish."

"Lydia does" said Allison gesturing towards her.

"Um actually my specialty is in dead languages. So my spanish is no muy bueno."

"Well what about Stiles? Don't you study languages with Lydia too?" asked Allison again.

"Well yeah" said Stiles, "But like Lydia I know a bit of dead languages like latin, but spanish? Uh well Scotty can tell you how much I suck at it."

"He does" said Scott before being punched by a mumbling Stiles saying he's a jerk.

"Okay… pass me the map" said Alex taking the map and turning to Derek, "Cut my palm."

"What?" said Derek confused.

"I need you to cut my palm. It needs a small sacrifice of the user to work."

Alex extended his open hand and held it out towards Derek. He noticed the hesitation Derek had when slicing his palm open. Alex only slightly winced and saw what looked like hurt in Derek's eyes, confused he pushed the thought away for later.

Alex put the map on the floor and placed a blood smear on a smaller circle within the larger one. He then smeared one of his fingers in blood and touched a location on the map indicating that that is where they wanted to go. He closed his eyes and concentrated, the circle slowly started to glow, the small weak glow eventually becoming a blinding light. When the spell was in the process he got back up and turned to the pack.

"Hold on to someone. The more of you connected there are the stronger the energy will be."

Alex watched as Scott held Allison's hand, Erica took Boyd's, Isaac put his hand on Scott's shoulder, Jackson held on to Lydia's forearm, Stiles and Derek intertwined their fingers, and Peter put a hand on Derek's shoulder. Alex was suddenly filled with a small amount of sadness… everyone had someone else.

Alex turned back reluctantly and faced away from the pack, a tugging sensation of longing on his heart. Suddenly someone took hold of his hand and Alex's breath hitched. When he looked down he saw another larger hand in his. When he looked up he saw Derek looking away from him, he turned for a second and gave Alex a small nod. Alex happily accepted it as the blinding light of the teleportation circle whisked them away.


End file.
